Cinderella Story: Pokemon Style!
by Nyx'sBlackRose
Summary: Just what the title says; now complete. DrewXOc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! First, I'm sorry to all of you who were following my BtAS story, Nights With A Wolf. I've temporarily run out of ideas for it, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sometime next week. In the meantime, I'd like to welcome all of you to my 1st Pokemon fanfic! I hope all of you will support this story, and review. Now, on with the 1st chapter! Disclaimer: I only own Laurie and Sierra!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father. Okay, so it wasn't really a faraway kingdom. It was Sinnoh's LaRousse City-a totally unmagical city in a totally unmagical region-and it only looked faraway because you could barely see it through all the smog.<p>

But for Lauren Hamato, it was all the kingdom she needed-it was home. Sure, sometimes Laurie missed having a mom, but her father made sure she never missed out on anything. They were best friends, and they did everything together. Being raised by a guy might have put her behind in the makeup and fashion departments, but Laurie didn't care about any of that stuff. She didn't want to play with dolls or have tea parties; she wanted to climb trees and ride bikes and play softball-and that's exactly what she did, with her dad right by her side. As Laurie saw it, she was pretty much the luckiest girl in the world.

Life was perfect. Her dad owned Mikey's Diner, the coziest, tastiest restaurant in the city, and for Laurie, it was a home away from home. Everything about the place reminded her of her dad, especially the quote hanging over the front door. It read, "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game," and even at seven years old, Laurie knew what it meant. It meant that she should be fearless, that she should try her best, that she could be anything she wanted to be-and she knew she could do it, because her father would be right there beside her the whole way.

* * *

><p>And then, just when life seemed most perfect, everything changed. It was Laurie's eighth birthday, and it started out as the best day of her life. Mikey's Diner was a place where everybody felt like family, and a birthday-especially an eighth birthday-was a big deal. Everyone was there: May and Sierra, the waitresses; Brock, the cook; Laurie's best friend, James; and of course, her dad. They all squeezed around a table in the diner, and when Brock brought out the cake and set it down in front of her, Laurie was so happy, she thought her heart might explode.<p>

"Make a wish, little Princess," Sierra told her with a wink. But Laurie didn't know what to wish for-after all, it's hard to think of a good wish when you have everything you ever wanted. So she closed her eyes, because that's what you do when you're eight years old and you need to think really hard. And since her eyes were closed, she never saw it coming. _It_, of course, meant _her._ Fiona. Fiona, tall, thin, and beautiful-that is, if you like that disgustingly well manicured, every hair in its place and every eyebrow tweezed to perfection kind of look. Fiona, perfectly composed-and perfectly horrible. Fiona, who never made a false move in her life, walked past the birthday party, tripped over her own two feet, and fell into Laurie's father's arms-and into his life. As Laurie blew out the candles, wishing only that her life would stay exactly as it was at that moment, opened her eyes to grin up at her father, the one who'd made all this perfection possible. But her father wasn't looking at her, not anymore. He was looking at Fiona_-gazing_ at Fiona. And that was that.

You can guess the rest. Love at first sight. Dinner. Dancing. Moonlit walks along the beach. Blah, blah, blah. And before you knew it-the storybook wedding. All it took was a few vows, two "I do's," a giant diamond ring-and Fiona was officially part of the family. For richer, for poorer, 'till death do us part, and all the rest. It was enough to make you sick. And believe it or not, that wasn't even the worst part. Laurie's new stepmother had been married five times before. Husband number two resulted in the birth of twins, Brianna and Gabriella. . .Laurie's new stepsisters. _This_ was a family picture Laurie did not want to be a part of. But no one asked her. And now they were one big, happy family. . .not. Even so, years later when Laurie looked back on those days, she realized that things weren't quite as bad as they seemed. Sure, Fiona was a hideous excuse for a stepmother, and Brianna and Gabriella, well, they barely qualified as human, much less as sisters. They certainly weren't anyone that Laurie wanted to share her house with. But at least she still had her house, and it was still-despite the unwelcome permanent guests-perfect. She still had her perfect room, her perfect diner, and, of course, her perfect dad. She still had her fairy tale. If only it had lasted just a little longer.

* * *

><p>When she was older, Laurie always thought it was strange that she didn't remember much about that day, the day it happened. She didn't remember what she'd had for dinner, or what she was wearing, or who had won the softball game that afternoon. But that night-that she remembered perfectly. Too perfectly. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she could still see him sitting next to her bed, reading out of her favorite book of fairy tales.<p>

"And the beautiful Princess and her handsome Prince rode off to his castle and lived happily ever after," he'd read. Then he closed the book and leaned over to kiss her goodnight.

"Do fairy tales come true, Dad?" Laurie had asked. Her father smiled.

"No, but dreams come true," he told her. "If there's something you really want, if it's your dream, you can make it happen."

"Do you have a dream?" she asked.

"My dream is that you'll grow up, go to college, and maybe someday build your own castle," he said.

But Laurie wasn't ready to go to bed, so she came up with another very important question.

"Where do princesses go to college?" She'd almost stumped him with that one, Laurie remembered. He paused for a long moment, then began,

"Why, they go to. . .they go to this place where there's a. . ." He paused again, then grinned.

"A place where there's a ton of princes. Princeton."

"Should I go to Princeton?" Laurie asked. She didn't actually know what Princeton was, but if her dad wanted her to go there, it sounded like a good idea. Plus, what princess wouldn't want to go to a place full of princes?

"Nothing would make me happier," her father said. "But Laurie, fairy tales aren't just about meeting handsome princes." He gestured toward the fairy tale book, from which they read a story every night.

"They're about fulfilling dreams and standing up for what you believe in." Laurie look confused(she was, after all, only eight years old).

"It's like I always say," her father continued, trying to help her understand. "Never let the fear of striking out. . ."

". . .keep you from playing the game!" Laurie finished for him. She'd heard it a million times, but it never got old. Her father handed her the book of fairy tales.

"Just remember," he told her, "if you look carefully, this book contains important things you may need to know later in life."

Laurie nodded-he didn't need to tell her. She already knew that life was a fairy tale and that her favorite book had all the information she needed to get by in the world. And then, before her father could tuck her in, her world began to fall apart. Literally. Her bed, her nightstand, her book, her entire house felt like it was shaking itself to pieces. And any citizen of LaRousse, even and eight-year-old, knew what that meant. Earthquake!

"Quick, under the doorway!" Laurie cried, knowing that was the safest place to be until the quake ended. She grabbed her father's hand and they ran to the doorway, for safety. Then they heard it. Fiona's voice.

"Help!" she shrieked. "My dog! My dog!" Laurie's father moved toward the hallway, but Laurie clung to his hand.

"Don't go," she pleaded, pulling him toward her. But although she was holding him as tightly as she could, he pulled away, racing down the hall to rescue Fiona's darling pet.

"I'll be back," he promised Laurie, who was hugging the doorway, tears streaming down her face. And he disappeared down the hall. Just like that, he was gone.

"I'll be back," he'd said. It was the first time he'd broken a promise.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for chapter 1. Hope to see you all back here for chapter 2! In the meantime, please R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I'm just giving you guys a heads up now: I probably won't be updating for a while because I'm taking the OGTs next week at my school. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; now, without further ado, here's chapter 2! Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon nor A Cinderella Story!

* * *

><p>After that, everything changed. Laurie's father-her best friend-was gone. She was alone. Everywhere she went, everything she did reminded her of him. The softball field, where he'd taught her to pitch. The diner, where they'd shared milkshakes and secrets. The house where she'd grown up, the house that reminded her so much of him, from his picture in the hall to the creaky stair he'd never gotten around to fixing, to the chair by the bed, where he'd read her one last bedtime story. The house that wasn't hers any longer.<p>

Laurie's father hadn't left a will, which meant that Fiona got everything-the house, the diner, and, to her dismay, Laurie. After about five minutes, Fiona snapped out of mourning and into action. She fixed all the earthquake damage, but didn't stop there. Not Fiona, fashion queen. She whipped out her catalogs, her cellphone, and her credit card, and in no time at all had turned the house into a disaster of tackiness that Laurie barely recognized.

Her perfect bedroom was the first to go-and when the renovations were complete, and the softball trophies had been replaced by something suitably vomitous, Laurie was forced out and Brianna moved in. It was only the beginning. With Laurie's father out of the way, Fiona could finally show her true colors, and this wicked stepmother couldn't wait to get started. Laurie got the worst of everything, starting with her new 'bedroom,' aka, the attic.

The attic may have been dark and dirty, filled with cobwebs and dust, but Laurie didn't care-it was the room farthest away from Fiona and her evil offspring, so it was just fine with her. When she'd lugged her last box upstairs(certainly on one in the house was going to help her move despite the fact that the box weighed more than she did), she sat down on her creaky cot and looked around is it, she thought grimly. This is my life now. It was the end of a dream and the beginning of a nightmare

* * *

><p>Well, that's that for now. Sorry for the shortness! Please R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, guys! After a week filled with tests, I'm pleased to present the third chapter of my most recent story. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon of A Cinderella Story. If I did, there would've been a few changes to the storylines.

* * *

><p>That was eight years ago, and nothing had improved in the meantime. You don't need to hear the details to believe that-just imagine living life in an attic, surrounded by a stepfamily that just wishes you would disappear.<p>

Some days were better, some days were worse, but in general, nothing much changed. Laurie got older and older, her stepsisters got uglier and meaner, and Fiona got better and better at making Laurie's life miserable.

But here's the thing: Laurie was tough, and she made it through. She even made it bearable. Almost. She'd hidden the grimy walls of her attic bedroom behind a layer of posters, and filled the room with hundreds of books that she loved, books that had gotten her through so many long nights growing up. A Princeton banner reminded her that there was hope for the future-and her prized possession, a picture of her and her dad at their last Yankees game together, reminded her that life hadn't always been this hard. Sometimes, shut up in her room, enjoying her privacy and dreaming about the future, she could almost forget the realities of her present. And then-

"Laaaauuuurie!" screeched Fiona. The wicked stepmother herself, still around and still the bane of Laurie's existence. Did she care that it was 5 A.M.? That Laurie was sleeping? That the entire world didn't exist merely to serve her every whim? _Not a chance._

"Where's my salmon?" she called, her piercing voice flying up the stairs and rocketing Laurie out of her sleep more efficiently than the loudest alarm clock.

"I need my salmon!" (Yes, you read that right-her _salmon-just_ wait, you'll understand soon enough.)

* * *

><p>Laurie carried the plate out into the backyard, ready to rescue Fiona from her salmon crisis. The sun was still hovering on the horizon, but she knew Fiona would already be lounging by the pool, watching her two precious daughters practice their synchronized swimming. Brianna and Gabriella, wearing matching bathing suits, swim caps, and nose plugs, were performing mirror exorcises in the shimmering water under the watchful eye of their synchronized swimming coach, Blane. Blane was a man in his mid-thirties who spent his days teaching prissy suburban girls how to spin around in the water at the same time. And that's all you need to know about him.<p>

"Come on, girls," he called to them, "let's keep our concentration. You're a mirror of each other."

Brianna-or maybe Gabriella-seemed confused. "Is that me? Or is that my reflection?" Laurie shook her head, trying not to laugh. Apparently the complicated concepts involved in this 'sport' were a little too much for her idiot stepsisters.

"Laurie!" Fiona shouted, distracting her from her morning's amusement.

"Coming," she said, and-as slowly as humanly possible-made her way over to Fiona's lounge chair. Fiona looked pretty much the as she had eight years before, although she'd expanded about four dress sizes since then(refusing to admit that, she continued to buy clothes appropriate for a woman a fourth of her size). Laurie winced, thinking that she was almost related to this. . .this _creature_-badly chosen clothes, badly colored hair, badly done nose job, and all.

This morning, as of every morning this month, Fiona had fer new favorite book propped open in front of her: _The Salmon Diet_. Laurie wasn't too sure that Fiona had actually read the book(actually, Laurie wasn't too sure that Fiona could read at all), but the woman had certainly taken it to heart. This was the latest in along string of fad diets Fiona had picked up and dropped over the years. None of them seemed to work. . .but they did provide Laurie with an endless source of entertainment.

"Is this Norwegian salmon?" Fiona asked. "I need my Omega-threes."

_Her_ _what?_ But Laurie just smiled politely and nodded. "They're Norwegian salmon, just like you asked."

"They better be," Fiona said, shooting her a warning look. Then she glanced over at the pool, where Brianna and Gabriella were attempting an elaborately symbolic water dance-or were trying to drown each other.

"Just look at them," Fiona continued, her voice dripping with poisonous motherly warmth. "So, so, so, so gifted. Laurie looked again and stifled a laugh-yep, definitely trying to drown each other.

"Well, don't just stand there with your mouth gaping open!" Fiona snapped. "Get to work!"

"But I have school," Laurie protested. Fiona looked disgusted.

"Oh, school, schmool," she said. "Stop being such a whiner. Most kids would love to skip school." she waved her hand-the signal that Laurie and her mundane concerns were officially dismissed.

"Now get going!"

Laurie sighed and traipsed back toward the house. If she was going to head over to the diner this morning, she might as well get it over with. And then, just when it seemed like the morning couldn't get off to a worse start, the sprinklers went off. Right were Laurie was standing. Drenched, Laurie raced for the spigot to turn off the water.

"Leave them!" Fiona commanded. "The lawn is looking a little brown."

"But we're supposed to be conserving," Laurie reminded her. The whole city was in a drought crisis, and lawn sprinklers were definitely on the list of 'don'ts'.

"But we're supposed to be conserving," Fiona mimicked her in a baby's voice. She looked at Laurie as if her stepdaughter was a wet and bedraggled stray cat who'd just stumbled onto the property-and was destined for the pound.

"Droughts are for poor people. You think Madonna has a brown lawn? We have class." And with that, Fiona stuffed an enormous piece of salmon in her mouth and went back to 'reading' her book. Laurie shook her head, heading back into the house. That was Fiona in a nutshell: always thinking of those less fortunate than herself-thinking of them and then, of course, shrugging in indifference.

* * *

><p>That's all for now, guys. I promise you'll see more of the cast in the next chapter. As always, R+R, and no flames!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 4, with a few more characters added to the plot! Hope you enjoy!Disclaimer: I own nothing but Laurie and Sierra.

* * *

><p>Laurie tossed her books into the car and took off for the diner. Her dad's old Cadillac had seen better days, but it did the job-and it still reminded her of him. Which was more than Laurie could say about the diner. Laurie still shuddered every time she saw it, her beautiful old diner redone Fiona-style, complete with an Elvis-shaped clock covering up her dad's favorite quote. That Fiona, she was a real class act.<p>

The inside was even worse-but at least Laurie's surrogate family had survived. Laurie smiled, watching Sierra and Brock fight in the kitchen as they always did, like an old married couple.

"Brock, that's enough with the salmon," Sierra complained. "Salmon omelets, salmon soup, salmon pudding; we're all gonna grow gills!" Brock didn't look any happier with the salmon than Sierra did, but he knew his job.

"Sierra, those are Fiona's favorites," he reminded her. As Sierra came out of the kitchen and began chatting up the customers, Laurie ducked into the back to change into her uniform. Vintage 1950s 'Fiona's diner' shirt, 1950s 'Fiona's Diner' skirt, and-though she still couldn't believe that such a humiliating possibility had actually come to pass-1950s 'Fiona's Diner' _roller skates_. What a job. What a life.

The morning passed as it always did-Laurie bussed her tables, tried not to topple off her skates, and did her best to leaf through the occasional textbook as she rolled by. She usually tried to strategically position her homework throughout the diner so that she would at least have a chance to get part of it done. Laurie assumed that Princeton wasn't really in the market for a roller-skating waitress who had flunked out of high school, so she was doing her best to make sure it didn't come to that. So far, so good.

"Laurie, what are you still doing here?" Sierra asked.

"I'm almost done," Laurie called back over her shoulder as she rolled on to her next stack of dirty dishes.

"You're gonna be late for school," Sierra warned.

"I'll get there. Fiona goes ballistic if I don't finish." Sierra balled up her fists in frustration.

"I couldn't care less about Fiona," she roared. "What I care about is your education."

"But. . ."

"Getting up at the crack of dawn like come kind of rooster," Sierra complained.

"But. . ."

"Your dad would want you at school, not here."

"But. . ."

"That's enough buts," Sierra cut her off. "You just leave Fiona and her big butt to me."

Laurie had to laugh. "Thanks, Sierra," she said, giving her friend a hug. She grabbed her books and was about to run out of the diner when she remembered-her '50s clothes. Her '50s skates. Her _not-'50s_ school. Probably wise to change first.

* * *

><p>Laurie pulled up to James's house, hoping he hadn't been waiting too long. James was her best friend, and had been since she was a kid. He had never cared that she was a total tomboy, and she had never cared that he was totally. . .weird. Who knows, maybe that's why they got along so well. When Laurie arrived, James's father was out in the driveway, intently bent over the tire of his convertible with a toothbrush and a can of Armor All.<p>

"Looking good, Mr. Rocket," Laurie called out the window.

"A man's best friend is his Mercedes, Laurie," Mr. Rocket said. As he said every time she saw him. They were words he most definitely lived by.

"I'll remember that," Laurie said, suppressing a smile. Before she could learn any more about the joys of owning, driving, polishing, and generally loving a Mercedes, James strolled out of the house and down the driveway to join them. He was dressed as a detective. From the old 40s noir movies.

"_Anything_ is possible, if you just believe," he greeted them.

It's probably important to not here that James was an actor. Wannabe actor, at least. Now, in most cities and regions, if you're sixteen years old and you wanted to be an actor, you would try out for some school plays, maybe watch a lot of old movies, and basically spend your high school years hanging with the drama crowd and dreaming of your future. But this is LaRousse, baby (as some say). And as far as James was concerned, the future was too long to wait. He didn't want to be an actor when he grew up, he wanted to be one yesterday. And, were you to ask him, he would tell you he already _was_ an actor-he was just waiting for the world to notice.

"Audition today?" his father asked. _Hm, how'd he guess?_

"five o'clock," James answered, holding up a script page. "I have one line." He squinted down at the page. "Anything _is_ possible, if you just believe."

Sure, it was just a line, but James believed it. The boy was an incurable optimist-but Laurie tried not to hold it against him. James waved hello to Laurie and pulled open the passenger-side door. He hesitated before getting in, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the decrepit interior and the door, which looked as if one wrong move might knock it off its hinges.

"See what you force me to drive to school in, Dad?" James asked. "No offense, Laurie," he added over his shoulder. ""Don't you feel bad for me?"

"No," his father said. "I feel sorry about the three cars you totaled."

"You are so overreacting," James complained. "I just had a run of bad luck."

"It takes more than bad luck to drive a car into Maisie Lake. That takes skill and planning."

James sighed; his father had a point. He hated it when that happened. He hopped into the car and slammed the door behind him.

"What are you wearing?" Laurie asked, catching her first up-close look at James's bizarro outfit.

"It's my Dick Shamus, Private Eye, look," he said. Laurie turned off the ignition.

"I'm not driving you to school like that," she said firmly.

"Oh, come on," James whined. "I'm a method actor. This is my training." The car stayed off.

James sighed again-totally defeated, twice in the space of five minutes. He opened the car door and slunk back toward his house to change.

"There goes my Oscar."

* * *

><p>That's all for this chapter. A few pieces if trivia: 1.) Maisie is part of LaRousse City's name in another language. 2.) Detective Dick Shamus is a character in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer story named 'Afterimage'. Well, that's all for now. Hope to see you all back here for chapter 5 next week! R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 5, all ready to read after a long weekend of typing up. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Laurie and Sierra.

* * *

><p>The old car chugged into the school parking lot, and Laurie and James began the painful daily ritual of searching for a parking space. It seemed to be one of the rules of high school that the parking lot was structured like a particularly frustrating game of musical chairs, inevitably containing fewer spaces than there were cars. Typical high school mind games.<p>

"Primo parking spot dead ahead," James crowed, pointing through the windshield. Laurie carefully pulled forward toward the space. But just as she was about to pull into it. . .cut off!

A vintage Thunderbird veered ahead of her and swung into the empty spot. Noticing Laurie's irritation, the three girls in the car laughed and high-fived each other.

"You snooze, you lose!" they sang out in sync. Meet Jessie, Madison, and Caitlin.

Jessie Addams ruled the school-or at least, thought she did(and had most of the student body pretty much convinced). She also ruled Madison and Caitlin, who would do anything to stay in their queen's good favor. Jessie-and, because she told them to, Madison and Caitlin-always dressed in the latest styles, kept her hair perfectly groomed and her nails impeccably manicured. Laurie thought they were ridiculous. James thought they were a little piece of heaven.

"Well, if it isn't Jessie Addams and her posse," James swooned, gazing at the love of his life. "Jessie wants me so bad."

"You've never even talked to her," Laurie reminded him scornfully.

"I've talked to her," James protested. "At least. . .in my mind. And let me tell you. . .in my mind, she wants me oh so bad."

"James, you can do so, _so_ much better than Jessie Addams," Laurie said. "Even in your mind."

_I'll _never_ understand his obsession with that girl. I just hope it'll pass, and soon._

"Hey, there's another spot," James observed, gesturing off to the side. Laurie turned her car and aimed it toward the new spot. And, just as she was about to pull into it, her car stalled!

"_Oh, come on_!" Laurie cried, pounding the steering wheel in frustration. And at that instant, a Freelander came out of nowhere, swooped in, and stole the space.

"You snooze, you lose!" the Freelander boys called out. The doors opened and the space thieves piled out, slapping hands.

Meet Drew, Ash, and Gary-Jessie and Co.'s male counterparts. From his silky, pale green hair, to his intense eyes, to his perfectly chiseled body, (Let's hear a fangirl scream!) Drew was almost a work of art-and, of course, it didn't hurt that he was captain of the football team, president of the student body, and effortlessly, impossibly charming. Half the school was in love with Drew Hayden, and he knew it. If the guys were a boy band, Drew would definitely have been Justin Timberlake-and Ash and Gary stuck around as his backup singers in hopes that they might land some of his leftover groupies. Drew didn't need them-he had Jessie. (Who else would be good enough for the king of the school?)

"Drew!" she called, wiggling a finely manicured hand in his direction.

"We've got a serious crisis on our hands," she informed him as she approached, Madison and Caitlin following close behind.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Now, the way I see things, we have a lock on the senior poll for best couple, best bods, best smiles, and most popular," Jessie explained. "But we're lagging behind in class humanitarians, so I was thinking we should do something involving humanity."

Drew looked surprised, then thoughtful. "Not a bad idea," he said. "There's this big-brother program downtown that we-"

"No, no, no, no, no," Jessie interrupted, shivering at the thought of interacting with the masses.

_The horror of it! What is he _thinking?

"I just meant that we should write some checks to. . .I don't know, like, the whales? People love it when you save them."

Drew shook his head. "You're all heart, Jessie."

"I am, Drew," she defended herself. Laurie, watching-okay, eavesdropping on-the whole encounter, couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

"People like Drew and Jessie are genetically programmed to find each other," she said incredulously. "How can so much ego be in one relationship?"

"Imagine what they say about you," James pointed out.

Laurie laughed. "They don't even know I exist." And that's when Jessie noticed them staring.

"Oh, pyew," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Stalker-azzi at three o'clock." Madison and Caitlin knew their role, and they played it to perfection.

"Hey, diner doofus, can I get some waffles to go?" Madison asked.

"Nice Granny-mobile," Caitlin added, shooting a sarcastic glance down at the Caddy. Jessie grabbed Madison's cheerleader megaphone and aimed it at Laurie.

"This zone is for cool people only," she boomed. "No geeks!" The A-list ladies laughed and walked off. James turned toward Laurie with a self-satisfied smile.

"And you thought they didn't know you existed."

* * *

><p>Laurie and James pushed their way through the throng of students flooding into the school; like the parking lot, the front doors always seemed-almost deliberately-just too small for all the people pressing through them. High schools could be so sadistic sometimes.<p>

They headed toward their lockers, rolling their eyes as Jezebel, the school DJ(Don't forget, this is LaRousse), began her daily monologue. Their lockers were right next to the DJ booth, and Jezebel peered out through the glass as they walked by. Checking out James? Was it possible? Captain Oblivious, of course, never noticed-he was still imagining the way Jessie's face would look on the day she declared her love for him.

"Good morning, Fighting frogs! Here's your daily drought reminder to conserve water," Jezebel announced in an artificially cheery voice that totally belied her personality. Jezebel was actually prettier than most of the popular girls like Jessie and her crew, but she refused to have anything to do with that crowd. Hiding behind her dark makeup and even darker view of the world, she preferred to stand on the sidelines and mock. Laurie loved her.

But she could never understand why Jezebel would want to serve as the voice of the school, mouthing administrative policies she didn't agree with and advertising events that-under normal circumstances-she wouldn't be caught dead attending.

"And don't forget," Jezebel continued, "today's your last day to pick up tickets to the big Homecoming Halloween Dance. Whoop-ditty-doo! You too can dress up like someone you're not, for a change. I mean, let's get real."

Laurie burst into laughter. _There's the Jezebel I know and love._ She turned around to wave hello, just in time to see Ms. Jenny-a stickler for doing things the 'proper' way in her classroom and in the world at large-rapping on the DJ booth window.

"Just stick to the announcements, Jezebel," she yelled through the glass.

Jezebel sighed. "I pledge allegiance to the flag," she began, as Ms. Jenny stood up stick-straight and proudly held her hand over her heart.

_Now, this is the proper way to begin the morning. . ._

* * *

><p>Laurie watched in disgust as Brianna and Gabriella attemted to have a conversation with Jessie. It was hard for her to decide who was more pathetic here-Jessie, for thinking she ruled the world, or Brianna and Gabriella, for believing her. But before she could pick a winner, her very own stalker startled her out of her reverie.<p>

"Good morning, Lauren," Max said, sidling up beside her as he did every morning. "You look absolutely stunning today, as per usual.

Laurie forced a smile. "Thanks, Max." Max looked as per his usual, too-though Laurie noticed he was wearing his favorite T-shirt, which announced to the world that "Darth Vader Was Framed." Laurie knew that Max believed it with all his heart.

If Jessie and Drew perched on the top rung of the high school social ladder and Laurie and James were stuck at the bottom, then Max, well. . .Max didn't even know the ladder existed. Max thought he was on an escalator. On a completely different planet.

"Max is my Earth name," he reminded her. "I prefer to be known by the name betrothed to me by my extraterrestrial brethren."

Well, this was even better than usual. "What is it?" Laurie asked.

"It's a high-pitched squeal, dangerous to the fragile ears of earthlings," he explained. "Therefore, I cannot tell you." Max's Poketch beeped, and he looked down at it, alarmed.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy now," he said quickly, and rushed away.

James chuckled softly. "Poor guy."

"Hey, at least he's happy," Laurie pointed out.

"Happy?" James repeated incredulously. "He lives in another world!"

"He's not alone," Laurie said, looking down at the ground. "Sometimes fantasy is better than reality."

Before James could ask her what was going on with her-and he knew it was something-Laurie's cell phone rang. She whipped it out, smiling at the words **1 Text Message** blinking on the screen.

"Speaking of fantasy. . ." James said knowingly as Laurie took off down the hall, beaming.

"I'll catch you later!" she called back over her shoulder.

James shook his head, bemused. "The secret admirer beckons."

* * *

><p>Yes, one more thing you need to know about Laurie: she had a secret admirer. Or, rather, a secret pen pal. It was just a little thing, but it was also the one thing that made her life bearable these days.<p>

It just happened to be a little. . .embarrassing. After all, what does it say about you when the highlight of your daily social life is an electronic conversation with someone you've never met?

For all Laurie knew, Mr. Right could turn out to be Max. But she hoped not-because to her, he seemed more like Prince Charming. Laurie raced into the courtyard and slouched down next to her favorite tree, reading her text message.

**Where have u been? We haven't talked in ages.**

**We talked this morning,** Laurie wrote, hitting **Send.** A moment later, her cell phone vibrated.

**I can't stop thinking about u,** she read. _Wow. What to say to that?_

**What's on your mind right now?** He continued.

**You first,** she typed playfully.

**I'm thinking Professor Rothman's dissected one 2 many Polywhorls.**

Laurie looked up just in time to see Professor Rothman walking across the courtyard with a definite hop in his step-his shirt, tie, and suit were all a very froggy green. Laurie's phone vibrated again, and she looked down to read: **It's Kermit's Revenge.**

Laurie laughed-then gasped as something occurred to her. _Is he out here somewhere? Seeing the same things I'm seeing? Seeing _me?

She scanned the courtyard, looking for a familiar face-not that it would necessarily be familiar. There weren't too many people outside this early in the day, but she spotted a few:

A wannabe rapper typing away on his cell phone and bopping to an imaginary beat.

A wannabe beatnick, typing away on his cell phone-probably composing a deep new poem. _I hope._

Max, techno-stalker, typing away on _his_ cell phone. . .

Laurie sighed. _No way. Not possible. At least, I hope not. _She looked back at Professor Rothman, who was continuing to display some alarmingly Polywhorl-like behavior.

**Ribbit ribbet,** her mystery man added.

**Lol. Send.** The cell phone vibrated again, and Laurie choked on her laughter as she read the next message.

**I want to hear your laugh. When can we meet?**

_Meet? Could I really handle that?_ She typed in her response, then hesitated for a long moment before pressing **Send**. But as the bell rang, she figured, _Why not?_

**Soon.**

Soon. She couldn't believe it-and she couldn't wait. Laurie stood up and brushed herself off, taking one last look around the courtyard, wondering.

_Is he out here somewhere? Maybe wondering about me?_ Then she shook her head, and ran back toward the school. _I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

><p>And in another part of the courtyard. . .another cell phone vibrated, and another text message appeared.<p>

**Soon.**

He couldn't breathe. He was finally going to meet her. His mystery girl. The girl of his dreams. He just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about posting this one late, guys. . .I got a little lazy over the weekend. *grins sheepishly* I can promise all of you slightly more frequent updates later in the week, since Easter Break is coming up. Now, for another little piece of trivia: I borrowed Jessie's last mane from the Addams Family, and I feel that it suits her very well; I'm sorry to all of you Jessie fans, but I've never liked her much. On another note, I'm sorry I turned Max into the techno-stalker, but honestly, the tech half of the role fits him so well, I couldn't resist. Now, the chapter has officially ended, so I'll see you all back here later on for the next chapter. In the meantime, R+R like always, and no flames, please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everybody! Welcome to the 6th chapter of _Cinderella Story: Pokemon Style!_ I hope everyone's enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter as much! Disclaimer: I only own Laurie and Sierra.

* * *

><p>The next day, Laurie hurried to the library's computer lab as soon as her free period began. As always, she logged in as 'Princeton Girl'. Would 'Nomad'(i.e., Prince Charming) be online?<p>

She breathed a sigh of relief-there he was. She wasn't surprised-sometimes it just seemed like they were on the same wavelength. Or maybe he'd just figured that she would be online, since she'd lately been spending all her free periods in the library(okay, so she was a little addicted-so what?).

**Princeton Girl: You know what really bugs me? The kids who can't get over themselves.**

**Nomad: Tell me about it. It's like I'll be surrounded by a ton of people and still feel all alone.**

**Princeton Girl: I'm with you on that one. Hey, Nomad?**

**Nomad: Yeah, Princeton Girl?**

**Princeton Girl: Do you think we've ever met?**

**Nomad: I don't know. Our school has over thirty-five hundred kids.**

**Princeton Girl: Well, there's a start.**

**Nomad: I can at least eliminate the guys.**

There was a pause, then:

**Nomad: You're not a guy, right? 'Cause if you are, I'll kick your butt.**

Laurie laughed out loud, drawing suspicious stares from the people around her.

**Princeton Girl: I'm not a guy.**

* * *

><p>They'd been forced to end their conversation when the bell rang, but they picked it up again that night. Laurie sat entranced in front of the computer, not caring that she was living in the attic or that she had a million hours' worth of homework stacked up around her. Talking to Nomad made her forget all about that.<p>

And, in another room across town, 'Nomad' sat in front of his computer, equally entranced and equally eager to run away from the realities of his own life.

**Princeton Girl: Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?**

'Nomad' looked up from his computer to the USC football banners that covered his walls. He shook his head ruefully. The 'Princeton' discussion was _not_ going well.

**Nomad: No, he's not an easy person to go up against.**

**Princeton Girl: Well, my father always encouraged me to speak my mind.**

**Nomad: I don't think it would work. You see, he's living his life again through me.**

**Princeton Girl: Talk to him.**

**Nomad: It's hard. Everyone thinks we're really close, but I've never been able to connect with him. I don't think he understands me. . .I can't believe I told you that. I've never told anyone that.**

**Princeton Girl: It's okay. You can trust me. What time is it?**

**Nomad: It's about two.**

**Princeton Girl: Two? We've been instant messaging each other for five hours!**

**Nomad: I think we broke our record.**

**Princeton Girl: I should turn in.**

**Nomad: I hear you. Sweet dreams, Princeton Girl.**

**Princeton Girl: Sweet dreams, Nomad.**

But he wasn't ready to go offline-it was always so hard to say good night to her. He wasn't surprised they had talked for five hours; he could talk to her all night long and not even notice the time passing. Unlike. . .his girlfriend. He looked at a picture of the two of them pinned to his bulletin board-she'd stuck it up there for him, telling him it should be the last thing he looked at before he went to bed each night. She liked to do that. Tell him what to do.

Everyone in his life did. Everyone except for 'Princeton Girl'.

He looked at the picture again, then noticed the flier hanging next to it, an announcement of the upcoming Halloween dance. And suddenly, he knew what he wanted to do. What he had to do.

He took down the photo and threw it in a desk drawer, then turned back to his keyboard, typing feverishly. Now the ball was in her court.

* * *

><p>Laurie finished brushing her teeth and headed back to her 'bedroom', yawning. She couldn't believe that it had gotten to late-the long and wonderful conversation had passed in a heartbeat. She was about to climb into bed when she noticed an instant message blinking on her computer.<p>

_More from 'Nomad'?_

Curious, she returned to her desk and opened the message.

**Nomad: Princeton Girl, the time has come for us to meet. Place: under the disco ball at the Halloween Homecoming Dance. Time: 11 pm sharp.**

_Oh. My. Gods._

Laurie didn't know what to do. Heart pounding, she backed away from the computer, never taking her eyes off the screen.

_We are actually going to meet-if I have the nerve. And do I?_

Let's be honest, she didn't even have the nerve to write him back. Not yet, at least. Instead, she climbed back into bed and turned out the light. But she knew that tonight she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHACK!<strong>_

Laurie sent another ball flying. She'd hoped that some batting practice might help calm her nerves. She was wrong.

"This is great, Laurie," James called to her for the hundredth time from his post at the pitching machine. James, dressed like a hippie today, stuck out on the softball field like a sore thumb-but he wasn't complaining(Well. . .okay, he had complained a lot, but only for the first hour or so) when she dragged him down here, and he was doing his best to cheer her up and calm her down.

"You're finally going to meet him."

_**WHACK!**_

_Oops._

James ducked out of the way as the ball whizzed by his left ear, a little too close for comfort.

"I don't know," Laurie said. "This guy is too good to be true."

"Look, it's been a month since you guys met in the Princeton chat room," James pointed out. "You guys talk all the time. You _know_ him."

"But he doesn't know _me,"_ Laurie said. "I mean, what if I meet him and I'm not what he expects? Maybe it's better to keep this whole relationship in cyberspace."

_**WHACK!**_ Another run batted in. If there'd been a runner. Or a game.

"No! You have to go to that dance. This nomad guy isn't going to stay in one place for long." James paused, looking thoughtful. "Look, if it helps, I'll be your escort."

"Really?" Laurie asked, suddenly feeling a little more hopeful.

"Really."

Laurie smiled in relief. "James, you rock." And that's when her cell phone rang-just when things were starting to look up. She answered the phone and. . .

"_**WHERE'S MY SALMON?**_" Fiona's voice came screeching through the phone, puncturing Laurie's newfound calm _and_ her ear drum. Fiona hung up immediately, and Laurie snapped the phone shut.

"I have to go," she said, resigned. James didn't have to ask why-everyone withing a fifty-yard radius had heard Fiona's primal scream-but he also didn't have to like it.

"Laurie, why do you act like her slave?" he asked.

"Simple. No Fiona, no money for Princeton."

"That's lame," he said.

Laurie smiled ruefully. "Tell me about it." One last ball shot out of the machine and Laurie swung with more force than she'd managed all afternoon.

_**WHACK!**_ It soared over the fence and disappeared. . .

* * *

><p>. . .and landed on the football field, rolling directly toward the captain of the football team himself, Drew Hayden, who was getting in some extra practice with Ash. Could Drew have some stress to burn off, too? Did handsome, popular football team captains even get stressed?<p>

"Whoa, a girl hit that?" Drew asked, sweeping up the ball. "Impressive."

"So, what are you and Jessie going to the dance as?" asked Ash. Drew hesitated-but there was no time like the present.

"I don't think I'm going with Jessie," he admitted.

"Say what? You're not going with Jessie? Who else would you go with?" Drew threw the ball back to the baseball diamond.

"It's a mystery to me."

"Thanks!" A girl's voice called from the softball field.

"You're welcome!" Drew shouted back. Then he went back to worrying.

_Who will my mystery date turn out to be?_

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for this round. Check in next week for the dance preparations and complications! As always, please R+R, and no flames!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, made extra-long for you guys! I'll skip the usual pleasantries and meet you all at the bottom, K? Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella Story or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>It was a big day. The day of the Halloween Homecoming Dance. Which meant big changes were in store-for everyone.<p>

Drew spent the afternoon the way he spent every afternoon, working at his dad's car wash. Big Andy's Car Wash was the largest car-wash chain in Southern Sinnoh. It was also the only chain to offer a thirty percent discount for USC football fans(and, on occasion, to refuse to serve anyone who made the mistake of supporting the UCLA Bruins, archrivals of USC).

Let's just say that Big Andy liked football-specifically, USC football-a lot.

Drew was taking a break, tossing around the football with one of the other car-wash employees, when his dad walked out and interrupted them, looking none too pleased.

"What's up?" Drew asked. His father tossed an envelope toward him. It was from Princeton.

"Something you want to tell me?" Drew's dad asked. Drew squirmed under his father's stern gaze.

"I'm just trying to keep my options open."

"You don't need options, Drew, I'm a major contributing alumnus. It's all been taken care of." When Drew didn't express his undying gratitude-or, in fact, say anything at all-his father continued.

"Look, we've been working on this program since you were nine. You're gonna play ball for USC, graduate, then co-manage the family business with me. Your future is set. Don't mess with the plan." Drew sighed.

"Wouldn't think of it."

"Now, go help out with the customers and let's put an end to this nonsense." Big Andy turned away and headed back into his office-there was a game on, after all, and it was just begging him to watch.

"Whatever you say, Dad," Drew muttered, hating himself for not having the nerve to talk back to his father. But, instead of following him inside, Drew did as he was told and headed toward the entrance to wait on the next customer.

* * *

><p>Laurie pulled into the car wash, relieved to take a brief break from the hideous downtown LaRousse traffic. She'd been driving around town all day, buying Fiona's groceries, picking up Fiona's dry cleaning, and generally driving herself crazy to serve Fiona's every tiniest whim. As she pulled her car up to the entrance, she saw Drew Hayden himself come jogging toward her.<p>

_Great, Just what I need to top off an already miserable day- and encounter with the enemy. If I'd known that one of the school's 'best and brightest' worked here, I most definitely would have gone somewhere else._

"You could use a wax," Drew said, once he'd had a chance to check out the beat up-I mean, well loved-car.

"Uh. . .fine," Laurie told him, just wanting to get this encounter over with as quickly as possible.

But before he could get started on her car, a horn beeped behind them. They looked over to see two brightly colored VW convertibles-both completely covered in mud. Laurie would've recognized them anywhere-the stepsister-mobiles. And sure enough, there were Brianna and Gabriella, each standing proudly beside a spattered car.

"Drew! Hi!" They called, waving excitedly. "We need our cars washed! Look! Dirt!" Drew told them they'd have to wait, and got to work on Laurie's car. She knew she should just wait there with him, steering clear of the wonder twins, but she couldn't stand the idea of making awkward small talk with someone who clearly didn't understand why people like her even existed. So, choosing the best of two terrible options, she headed over to talk to Brianna and Gabriella.

"What happened to your cars?" Laurie asked. "How'd they get so dirty?"

"What are you, the dirt police?" Gabriella asked, tittering.

"Yeah!" Brianna chimed in, "the dirt police, like. . ." She wracked her tiny brain for an appropriate insult. "Like, excuse me young lady, do you know how fast your dirt was going?" (Insert cricket chirp sound-effects here.) There was an awkward silence, as not even Gabriella could bring herself to laugh.

"You should have stopped at dirt police," she sneered. Brianna ignored her. She had something better for Laurie, anyway.

"You better get going," she told Laurie. "Our mom's looking for you, and she is m-a-d _mad_."

Laurie wasn't surprised. _When isn't Fiona mad?_

"Where is she?" Laurie asked.

"She's home," Brianna said. "Baking." Laurie retrieved her freshly waxed car, almost eager to get home and find out what that was all about.

_Fiona, baking? This I _have_ to see._

* * *

><p>When Laurie got home, she found a bikini-clad Fiona in the backyard, lying facedown in a tanning bed.<p>

Baking_ under the fake sun. Of course._

"You wanted to see me?" Laurie prompted, hoping she was interrupting Fiona's oh-so-precious relaxation time.

"Yes," Fiona replied, not bothering to look up. "Have you finished your errands?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am," she snapped. "You just do that to make me feel old."

"Sorry." Fiona was being ridiculous. . .but on the other hand, Laurie did do that just to make her feel old.

_Good to know it's working._

"You put the day's receipts in the safe?" Fiona asked.

"Check."

"Picked up my dry-cleaning?"

"Check."

"Ordered more salmon?" Laurie suppressed a smile. "Check."

"Good. Now I'll need you to head back to the diner and take the night shift." Laurie couldn't believe it-_after all I've done today? Isn't that enough? Isn't_ anything_ ever enough?_

"Tonight's the night of the Halloween Homecoming Dance," she protested.

"Laurie, please try to not be so inconsiderate," Fiona interrupted. "Tonight's a busy night for us. We need the manpower."

"But I really need to go to this dance!" Laurie pleaded.

"But I really need to go to this dance!" Fiona repeated mockingly. Then her voice got serious-and cold.

"What you need is tuition money for college. This isn't a gravy train I'm running." Laurie couldn't take it anymore.

"Fiona, I'm a straight-A student, I work seven days a week, I'm taking extra AP classes so I can graduate early, and I never ask you for anything." She took a deep breath. "Why won't you ever let me do anything fun?"

Fiona wasn't even fazed. "Laurie," she began in a sugary sweet voice dripping with venom, "you're not very pretty, and you're not very bright. I know it hurts. But I'm just trying to protect you."

"But. . ." Laurie's voice trailed off. _What could I say to that?_

Nothing, apparently. "This discussion is over," Fiona said with finality. Dejected, deflated, and defeated, Laurie slipped away.

Fiona hit the remote that would lift up the top of the tanning bed so she could turn over. The machine whirred furiously, but nothing happened.

"Oh, come on," Fiona growled. She hit the remote again. And again. Still nothing. Finally, she gave up, forcing the top open with her hands until the mechanism gave in.

"And get this bed fixed!" she called out as Laurie disappeared into the house. Her evil work done for the day, Fiona sighed in contentment and rolled over onto her back. She hit the remote again and this time, the bed did indeed respond-all too soon. The top of the bed slammed down on top of her, hitting her in the face.

"My nose!" she shrieked. It was classic-and it would have made Laurie the happiest girl in the world for at least an hour. . .if she had only seen it happen.

* * *

><p>So that evening, Laurie found herself trapped at the diner, rolling through the kitchen with an armful of dirty dishes rather than getting ready for the night that could change her entire life.<p>

_Figures. Just when it seems like something good is about to happen, Fiona steps in and ruins it._

Lost in thought-well, more accurately, bitterness-Laurie almost crashed into the wicked stepmother herself, who'd deigned to come down and spend an hour or two supervising the staff.

"Would you please watch where you're going?" Fiona snapped, jumping backward.

"Sorry, Fiona." Laurie noticed that her stepmother was wearing a Band-Aid over her nose, which had turned a nasty shade of black and blue. It looked painful-a fact from which Laurie tried not to take too much pleasure. . .

"Now, I'll be picking up Brianna and Gabriella up from the Halloween Dance. "I'll be back by twelve to check on you." Fiona squinted suspiciously at her stepdaughter. "You _better_ be here."

Laurie nodded, and Fiona whirled around, almost colliding with Sierra, who had crept up behind her.

"You've got a booger in your nose," the waitress informed her with a playful glint in her eye. Fiona cautiously touched her nose, then yelped in pain as even the slightest touch to her bruises sent shock waves ricocheting through her body. Sierra just smiled.

"Where are your skates?" Fiona asked, trying to regain the upper hand.

"If I wanted my butt on wheels, I'd get on my motorcycle and drive," Sierra said.

"It's part of the uniform," responded Fiona, who sensed that she was, for once, fighting a losing battle.

"If I wanted a uniform, I'd join the Army or go teach at a prep school." And without another word, Sierra walked away, leaving Fiona standing there with her mouth open. She froze for a minute, then stalked out of the diner, slamming the door behind her. Laurie swore she could feel the temperature in the room rise a few degrees once the ice queen had departed.

"Pet, how do you put up with it?" Sierra asked when the coast was clear.

"Why do you think I'm graduating early?" Laurie asked. "So I can be three thousand miles away at Princeton." Sierra shook her head.

"Well, save a seat for me, pet." She turned back to her customers, and Laurie knew she should probably do the same. Then she noticed who her next customer was-Drew Hayden.

_Just my luck._ Laurie groaned but sucked it up and started heading over to the table-then froze as Jessie, Madison, and Caitlin glided into the diner.

_No way in heaven or the other place am I dealing with them right now, not in this mood. Sierra can handle them. May can handle them. Someone else will just have to handle them._

And that's when May swept past, her arms full of plates, and nodded over to Jessie and Drew's table.

"Laurie, I'm really desperate! Could you cover that table for me?" May asked quickly, still moving.

"But. . ." But it was too late, May was already gone. Laurie looked over at Drew and Jessie's table, her heart sinking.

_Well, this is my life,_ she thought. _Better suck it up and deal._

* * *

><p>"Why do I have the feeling I won't be able to get a Zone meal here?" Jessie complained, cuddling up against Drew while trying not to let any part of her exposed skin touch the table or the seat of the booth.<p>

_I just know this place is crawling with germs._

"I already ate," Madison said, throwing down the menu.

"Laxatives don't qualify as a food group, Madison," Caitlin sniped. Drew looked totally trapped.

"Who said anything about eating?" he asked. "I just wanted to have some time to spend with Jessie_-alone."_

He stopped talking as Laurie skated towards their table to take their order. Jessie looked up in disgust.

"Well, if it isn't diner girl." Laurie slapped on her best perky grin. "What can I get you guys?"

Jessie wrinkled her nose. "What can I get here that has no carbs, no sugar, and is fat-free?" she asked.

Laurie thought for a second, then answered, "Water. . .or air." Drew tried not to laugh; he knew he shouldn't laugh, but he just couldn't help it. Jessie pointedly ignored him.

"I'll have a bottled water," she told Laurie. Laurie skated away, muttering-but she didn't get very far before Jessie called her back.

"Oh, diner girl!" Laurie returned, looking at Jessie expectantly.

"Some lemon on the side," Jessie requested, smiling sweetly. Laurie nodded and skated away. And then-

"Oh, diner girl!" Laurie turned around again, almost falling over the sharp curve, but righted herself just in time and returned to the table.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure it's bottled." Laurie looked like she desperately wanted to say something, but instead she just pressed her lips together very tightly, whipped around, and skated away. Drew jumped in before the conversation could get away from him again-he had to get this taken care of, before he completely lost his nerve.

"Jessie, I need to talk to you_-privately,"_ he insisted. Jessie just laughed.

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my girls."

"I don't really think it's a good idea," Drew said doubtfully.

"Drew, relax. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and tell me your thoughts." Drew shook his head.

If this is the way she wants it. . .

"Okay," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to break up." He opened his eyes-ho couldn't read Jessie's face. She didn't look upset, just. . .irritated. Seriously irritated.

"Are you in love with someone else?" she asked. Drew decided it was best to be honest.

"Possibly." Now Jessie looked ready to pounce. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. . .yet." Drew paused, wondering what to say next. "I hope we can be-" Jessie grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him toward her, their faces only inches apart.

"If you say the word 'friend', I'll kill you," she hissed. "Now, fortunately for you, I'm going to overlook this mental breakdown of yours. Consider yourself forewarned. I'll see you at the dance." She gestured toward Madison and Caitlin, and the two girls scurried to follow her as she stood up and stalked out of the diner.

* * *

><p>Laurie came out of the kitchen with the bottle of water-lemon on the side-just in time to catch Jessie and the girls leaving the restaurant.<p>

_Typical. There goes ten minutes of my life that I'll never get back._

A moment later, Drew got up and headed toward the door himself. As he reached the door, it flew open in his face, and James-decked out in full Zorro costume, cape, mask, sword, the works-burst into the restaurant.

"Have no fear, Zorro is-" Zorro was crashing into Drew Hayden-the type of collision that tends to destroy a dramatic appearance. Drew edged around him, disappearing out the door before anything else could stop him. James barely noticed.

"I'm gonna try that again," he said, stepping back outside the diner and then bursting back in.

"Have no fear, Zorro is here! And he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes." That's when James caught sight of Laurie, still wearing her oh-so-classy poodle skirt and roller skates.

"You're not going to the dance dressed like a waitress, are you?" he asked.

"I'm not going," Laurie said in a deflated monotone.

"What do you mean you're not going? What about your Cyberdude?" Sierra overheard him and veered toward them-_there's no way I'm missing out on gossip._

"What's a Cyberdude?" she asked. James grinned, eager to have someone else on his team.

"Her secret admirer. He wants to meet her. . ."

"And. . ." Sierra prompted.

"And I have to work," Laurie pointed out.

"But this is your true love," James argued.

"Well then, true love will have to wait." Sierra slammed her fist down to a table.

"_That does it!_ A gal can only take so much." she turned toward Laurie. "You are _going_ to that dance. I am sick to death of that woman taking advantage of your good nature."

"You tell her, girlfriend!" James cheered. Sierra shot him a dirty look.

"Guys, I can't go," Laurie protested. "If Fiona finds out I'm not here, she'll make my life miserable."

"Like it's not right now?" Sierra asked.

"You tell her, girlfriend!" James cheered again. Sierra-not a short, small woman by any means-took a threatening step toward him.

"You call me 'girlfriend' one more time, nancy boy, and. . ." Her voice trailed off, but as she towered over James, her voice got the point across. Then Sierra softened, putting her arm around Laurie.

"Look, Laurie," she said in a low voice. "You were everything to your father. Everything he did, he did for you." Laurie nodded, tears in her eyes. "But now he's not here. So the things he would have done, you're going to have to do for yourself. And I _know_ that if he were here, you'd be going to that dance."

By this time, the rest of the diner employees, attracted by all the shouting, had crowded round Laurie and Sierra.

"You're always studying or working," Brock added in. "It's time you do something for yourself."

"I never do anything for myself," Laurie said slowly, as if just realizing it.

"No, you don't," the group chorused.

"I deserve to go out," she said, a little more boldly.

"Yes, you do," her friends encouraged.

"You know what?" Laurie grinned, a little of the old, tough Laurie coming back into her eyes. "I'm going to go."

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

Then Laurie's face fell. "Not."

"Why not?" everyone asked, in a single voice.

"I don't have a costume." Dead silence. How could you go to a costume ball and meet the love of your life. . .if you didn't have a costume? Then, very slowly, a smile crept its way across Sierra's face. She turned away from the group, toward the diner's remaining customers.

"_EVERYBODY OUT_!" she howled. "Time to go! Don't worry about the bill, it's on the house-just get up and go. Right now."

No one moved. Who'd ever heard of kicking all the customers out of a restaurant? They were confused, they were mystified, they weren't sure what to do, but they were still seated. Until-

"_WE'VE GOT A RAT_!" Sierra shouted. And chaos ensued. Moments later, the diner was deserted, except for Laurie, James, the staff, and one large, large man eating his pie in the corner, reading a paper. Sierra rolled her eyes and went up to the table, grabbing his plate of pie.

"I'm not finished," the guy complained.

"Oh, yes you are!"

* * *

><p>Sierra, Laurie, and James arrived at the costume shop just as the clerk was locking up. Not that that stopped Sierra.<p>

"Vernon, Laurie needs a costume," she said. Vernon was a tired-looking older man who looked like he just wanted to go home and go to bed.

"Sierra, it's Halloween night," he complained wearily. "There's nothing-and I'm closed."

"Free breakfast for a week?" Sierra wheedled. Vernon barely hesitated for a moment before unlocking the door.

"Make that a month." The three friends barreled into the store, then stopped cold in the doorway as they surveyed the rows and rows of empty racks.

_Vernon wasn't kidding-this is gonna be a challenge._ Still, there were a few costumes left. . .and Laurie tried them all on for size.

Freddy Kreuger. "I wanted to be the girl of his dreams, not his nightmares," Laurie pointed out.

Matador. "It's a dance," Laurie said. "Not a bullfight."

Rhinoceros. Cockroach. Turtle. "At least you're coming out of your shell," James joked.

Skintight leather-clad video game action heroine. This one was the last straw.

"I. . .can't. . .breathe. . ." Laurie gasped, dropping to the floor melodramatically. Soon they'd run through all the costumes, and had found nothing.

Sierra, this is hopeless," Laurie said. She was ready to give up and go back to the diner. But Sierra was no quitter-and she'd just had her best idea of the night. The racks may have been empty, but the wall was still covered with dozens of colorful, glittering masks-and Sierra grabbed the glitziest, most glamorous mask of all.

"I don't have the rest of that costume," Vernon warned.

"Well, I do!" Sierra said, grinning. "Let's go!" She handed the mask back to Vernon, grabbed Laurie's hand, and led her out of the store. The three of them drove to Sierra's house and, leaving James to wait in the car, Sierra and Laurie went inside to dress Laurie for the ball.

As Sierra rummaged around in the bedroom, Laurie waited in the living room, admiring the way Sierra had filled her living room with beautiful paintings and knickknacks. The room itself was a work of art.

"You sure have a knack for taking something plain and making it beautiful," Laurie called out to her.

"Thanks, pet!" Sierra emerged from the bedroom carrying a large box. "This was my mum's wedding dress. She always wanted me to put it to good use."

Laurie was taken aback-_I wasn't expecting anything like this!_ "Sierra, I couldn't."

"Please, Laurie. You'd be doing me an honor." Laurie didn't know what to say. She gave Sierra a hug, holding her tightly for several moments before letting go.

"Talk about my fairy godmother," she said finally, her voice choked with emotion. Sierra looked a little embarrassed and began searching through a pile of boxes.

"All we need is one final touch." Soon she found the box she was looking for, and opened it with a dramatic flourish. "Ah, the piece de resistance!" She lifted out a beautiful, jeweled mask. It glistened in the light as if it was covered with diamonds. Laurie took it from Sierra with trembling hands.

_I have everything I need for my costume. . .now it's time to go meet Prince Charming._

* * *

><p>This chapter took me three days to write and finish! Ow! *groans and flexes fingers wrapped in bandages* I hope all of you enjoy my story enough to not mind if I take a weekend off while I wait for my fingers to heal! In any case, I'll see you guys later; don't forget to R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, gang! Here's an extra extra-long chapter just for you guys, 'cause I love you all for sticking with me this far in. Enjoy, and I'll see you all down at the bottom, K? Disclaimer: I own nothing but Laurie and Sierra.

* * *

><p>It was called the Valley Royale Hotel, but it looked like a castle. And deep inside, hundreds of costumed students whirled the night away in a fabulous, star-spangled ballroom. It was bound to be a magical night.<p>

"Welcome, LaRousse High School seniors, to the annual Halloween Dance!" There was Jezebel, spinning records up onstage and trying to rally the students. . .in her own special Jezebel way.

"Tonight, a panel of our esteemed teachers will use their years of higher education to pick out a Prince and Princess of the dance, thus making the rest of us feel terrible about our already meaningless lives."

A spotlight hit the row of teachers standing by the stage as a few bursts of weak applause trickled through the room.

"In true LaRousse fashion," Jezebel continued, "it's not only about what you wear, but who you are."

And with that, she turned up the music again-and the crowd went wild.

* * *

><p>Jessie, Madison, and Caitlin had struggled a long time with their costume choice. But finally they'd decided-or, rather, Jessie had decided for them.<p>

"Charlie's Angels, right?" said some kid dressed as Einstein.

"What are you, some kind of genius?" Jessie asked sardonically. She pulled out a compact and checked herself out in the mirror.

"How do I look?" she asked the girls.

"Dressed to kill!" they chorused. Jessie nodded. _Time to get to business._

"Where is he?" And, Madison and Caitlin following a suitable distance behind, she took off through the crowd in search of her prey.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how are we supposed to do this, genius?" Gabriella asked her sister, pointing toward the stairs. Brianna and Gabriella were dressed as cats. More accurately, they were dressed as <em>one<em> cat, with two heads. From the head up, they looked pretty cute, with their spunky cat ears and frisky whiskers.

But from the head down? That was another story. Squeezing into a single costume proved more difficult than they'd expected. Each leg of the cat had two of their legs in it, which meant that instead of walking, they had to hop. Making it pretty difficult to get anywhere. Like down the stairs.

Brianna looked dubiously down the staircase, then hopped down the first step. "Like this."

"I can't believe I let you be in charge of the costumes," Gabriella complained. "I'm such an idiot."

"I remember it very clearly," Brianna said defensively. "I said, 'How about a Siamese cat' and you said _okay."_

"Right, Siamese _cats_, not Siamese _twins."_

Gabriella paused for a second, looking confused. "Hey, are we having a catfight?"

* * *

><p>Drew, Ash, and Gary had planned to be the Three Musketeers. Emphasis on <em>had.<em> Drew, unfortunately, was decked out in tight pants, a frilly shirt, and a cape. What was he supposed to be? Who knows. But definitely _not_ a Musketeer.

"Sorry about your costume getting lost, Drew," Ash said.

"It's not a big deal," Drew told him, distracted.

_I have better things to think about than a stupid costume. Things like _her._ Where is she? Who is she?_

"This sucks," Gary complained. "Now we're the two musketeers and their wimpy friend who wears tights."

But Drew barely heard him. He was too busy looking around the ballroom, wondering. And waiting.

* * *

><p>Laurie hid under James's cape for the whole ride to the hotel, but once they'd arrived, it was time to unveil herself. Except that she didn't want to.<p>

"Laurie, would you take my cape off already?" James urged. "You look amazing."

Laurie gave him a strange look. "James, you're not Nomad, are you?"

James laughed. "Laurie, we've been friends since we were seven. You're like my sister."

Laurie smiled. _James is right, that's a crazy idea._ "Sorry, I'm just freaking out a little bit. Don't forget, I need to be back at the diner by twelve."

"Give me your cell phone," he suggested. She hiked up her dress (it's hard not to be ladylike when you're wearing a wedding dress, but Laurie seemed to manage) and pulled the phone out of her garter belt.

"I'll set the alarm on it," James explained. "Quarter to twelve. Now, give me the cape back. . .it's time."

* * *

><p>Brianna and Gabriella had made it down the stairs intact-well, pretty much intact-and were on a mission. They hopped past Ms. Jenny, one of the costume contest judges, and oh-so-subtly dropped a twenty-dollar bill at her feet.<p>

"Girls," Ms. Jenny called out after them, "you dropped this." She waved the bill at them.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, winking hard in Ms. Jenny's direction. "I think that's _your_ twenty-dollar bill. . .if you catch my drift."

Ms. Jenny shrugged her shoulders and pocketed the money. "Thank you."

Brianna leaned toward her sister. "I don't think she caught the drift," she whispered.

But before they could take their bribery to the next level, Ms. Jenny was distracted by a commotion at the entrance.

"Who is that charming young lady?" she asked, pointing at the figure descending the stairway.

The dancing stopped abruptly as everyone's attention was captured by the new arrival. They gazed up at the stairs, overcome by a beautiful vision in white lace. She wore a long dress that made her look like a princess and a jeweled mask that scattered the light into a glowing aura around her gleaming raven hair.

Who was she?

She was, of course, Laurie. And she was spectacular. Midway down the stairs, Laurie suddenly noticed that she was the center of attention.

"James, what's everybody staring at?" she asked from behind her mask.

"You." And he was right. The room was in awe. Gabriella and Brianna couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"I know that girl from somewhere," Gabriella said.

"I've seen her before," Brianna agreed. Even Jessie and her friends were captivated.

"I love her dress," Madison gushed.

"Who is she?" Caitlin wondered.

"I think she's from Beverly Towers," Jessie said knowingly, naming the ritziest apartment complex in the city.

Madison and Caitlin looked at each other, stars in their eyes.

"90210!" they gasped. _This girl really is a princess!_

* * *

><p>James led Laurie through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. Right under the disco ball, where she had a date with Mr. Wonderful.<p>

"You sure I look okay?" she asked James one last time.

He looked her up and down admiringly. "Laurie, he'd be a fool not to fall for you." He gave her a hug, then disappeared off into the crowd.

Laurie was left alone under the disco ball. Wondering. And waiting. And then-a voice behind her. A guy.

"Did you know you're standing directly below the disco ball?" She smiled and turned around, ready to meet her future. And there was Max the techno-stalker, dressed like Keanu Reeves in _The Matrix_. Only not hot.

Laurie couldn't believe it. Could not believe it. _Max?_

"It seems that fate has brought us together, right here, at this anointed hour, under the shimmering disco ball," Max said, gazing into her eyes.

Trying not to be overwhelmed by a flood of horror and disappointment, Laurie forced a smile.

"Are you really. . .Nomad?"

"Nomad?" Max repeated. "Why, I haven't been called that since they canceled Deep Space Nine. Now join me in the Mating Dance of Zion." He held out his arms to her.

"Galaxies have been won and lost because of this dance." Max grabbed Laurie and started to do. . .could it be? The techno-geek version of the Lambada?

_Can my life get any more ludicrously pathetic?_ Laurie extracted herself from Max's tentacles.

"Could you get me something to drink?" she asked.

"Some libations for the fair maiden? Your wish is my command." And he scurried off into the crowd, hopefully never to be seen again.

"I _knew_ this was too good to be true," Laurie muttered to herself. And that's when she heard it. Heard him.

"Princeton Girl?" A voice behind her. Laurie turned around-telling herself that _no_ _one_ could be worse than Max. _Wrong._

"Drew Hayden?" she asked incredulously. _"You're_ Nomad?"

Drew's face fell. "Don't sound so thrilled."

Laurie began to back away. "I'm sorry, but I think this was a mistake. I've got to go."

"Wait!" Drew said desperately, reaching out for her. "It's not a mistake."

"Don't you know who I am?" Laurie asked. But of course, he didn't-her face was hidden behind the glittering mask. And as far as Laurie was concerned, it was going to stay that way.

"Of course I do," Drew lied confidently. "You're. . .you're the girl whose dad owns that mansion uptown? The one who throws the parties?"

"No." If at first you don't succeed. . .

"Wait, I've got it!" Drew said triumphantly. "Ferrari girl! You're Fer-" Catching her scornful look, he stopped. "I guess not."

"You have no idea, do you?" Laurie asked.

Drew met her gaze defiantly. "Yes, I do. You're Princeton Girl. You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. What's your name?"

Before she was forced to answer, Max returned with her punch. Saved by the geek.

"Your sweet libations, milady." he said, offering her a cup. Then Max noticed Drew. Noticed Drew gazing at Laurie and Laurie gazing at Drew.

"Drew Hayden with milady," he said in a robotic voice. " Mission abort." Max bowed deeply, then left them alone. Together.

"What about your girlfriend?" Laurie asked, deftly avoiding the name question for the moment.

"My girlfriend?" Drew asked. He'd forgotten all about her. Forgotten everything that wasn't the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Jessie," Laurie prompted.

"It's over," Drew said distractedly. He was entranced. He was enchanted. I'd even go so far as to say that he was in love. Of course, it wasn't over. It would never be over until _Jessie_ decided it was over. And that time had definitely not come.

But neither Drew nor Laurie realized that Jessie was in the balcony watching them through binoculars. She hadn't taken her eyes off them since they'd met. But they only had eyes for each other.

"I guess you were expecting someone who hangs out at Starbucks and writes sonnets?" Drew asked his mystery girl.

"Something like that," Laurie admitted. "I mean, you're Drew Hayden. Football captain. Student body president-and closet poet?" She shook her head. "You can't be both guys."

"I know that," Drew said.

"Well, then, who are you?" she asked.

Drew sighed. "I don't know." That wasn't the answer Laurie was looking for, and it definitely wasn't the one she needed. She tried to turn away, but Drew stopped her.

"What I do know," he said, talking quickly and earnestly, "is that through our e-mails, we have real conversation. On October 11th I wrote, 'When I talk to you. . .'"

"'I feel I can be myself,'" Laurie finished for him. She knew those words by heart.

"Just give me a chance," Drew pleaded.

Laurie's head was spinning. _How can it be-Drew Hayden? Nomad? It just doesn't make any sense. And yet, the things he said. . .I know him. And he knows me, like no one ever has. And the way he's looking at me. . ._

"I still don't know your name," Drew reminded her.

"I'm Lau-" But Laurie couldn't bring herself to say it. "Cinderella."

Drew smiled. "Okay, Cinderella. How about joining me for a stroll outside?" Laurie caught her breath.

_I've been hoping he'd say that-and dreading it._

"But if you want to be voted Homecoming Prince, you should probably stay inside and be seen," she pointed out, stalling for time.

"I don't care about being homecoming Prince. Let's go." He held out his hand and, after a moment, she took it. Drew led her outside, into the lush grounds surrounding the hotel.

The green grass stretched on forever and a stream sparkling in the moonlight trickled from pond to pond. Weeping willows whispered in the breeze and the lights strung through their branches twinkled like stars. It was too good to be true. Except it was.

Drew clasped Laurie's hand. "From your e-mails, I feel like I know you so well," he said. "But are you ever going to tell me who you actually are?"

Laurie smiled cryptically. "I haven't decided yet."

"Would you tell me if I guessed right?" Drew asked.

"Maybe. . ."

"How about we play twenty questions?" Drew suggested.

"How about ten?"

Drew smiled. "I'll take what I can get. Okay, first question." He thought for a moment. "You do actually go to LaRousse High School, right?"

"Of course," Laurie assured him.

"Just checking. You never know with the Internet. Okay, next question. Were you disappointed when you found out I was Nomad? Be honest."

Laurie had to think about it for a second. "Surprisingly, no." And it was the truth.

"Did you vote for me for student body president?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Also the truth. Drew looked intently at her, trying to figure out whose face might be behind the mask.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You probably think you do."

"You'd think I'd remember those eyes," Drew murmured. _I feel like I'm drowning in them._

* * *

><p>Jessie yawned. <em>This party's getting old, fast. And it doesn't help to have to put up with dull, dull Gary, Drew's dull, dull friend. It was bad enough when I had to pretend to be into him when Drew was around-nothing works better than making boys jealous-but now that it's one-on-one, I don't have an incentive not to blow him off.<em>

"What are you supposed to be?" Jessie asked, feigning interest.

"I'm a Three Musketeer," Gary said.

"You don't look like a candy bar," Jessie said, confused.

"So, now that you and Drew are done, why don't we have our own little party, Jessie?" Gary suggested, inching closer to her. "I've got my mom's mini-van tonight. . ."

Jessie recoiled. "Ew! I'm not hanging out in your creepy mom-mobile."

"Come on, Jessie," Gary said, slinging his arm around her. "Don't be such a tease." Gary pulled her in for a kiss, but Jessie squirmed away.

"Back off, Gary," she said harshly. "I was just trying to make Drew jealous." The loser lunged toward her again. Jessie tried to push him away, but Gary was all over her, and there was on getting around him.

That's when her knight in shining armor swooped in to her rescue. James, dressed as Zorro and totally acting the part, pulled Gary off of Jessie and-with a very un-James-like show of strength-sent him flying.

"The lady said stop!" James bellowed theatrically. He pulled out his sword and brandished it in Gary's direction. Unfortunately, the sword was made out of plastic. Gary grabbed it out of James's hands and snapped it in two.

"I think I just saw your life flash before your eyes," Gary growled.

"Oh yeah," James said defiantly. "Well, did you see the part where I run away?" Gary, never too quick on the uptake, didn't get it.

"Huh?"

"Run away!" James called over his shoulder as he bolted away. It took Gary a minute, but then he took off in pursuit.

James raced to the circular bar and scrambled up onto it. Gary followed close on his heels, and they chased each other around and around until James leaped down inside. He turned back to look up at Gary, who was grinning down at his trapped prey.

"I'm though running," James said solemnly. Gary laughed and knelt down to the bar, ready to pounce. But James didn't look too worried.

"I hate to tell you this, Oak, but I starred in _Pirates of Penzance_ three summers in a row." James grinned. "Say hello to act two, scene one."

James flung up the hatch on the bar, slamming it onto Gary's chin. Gary flew back off the bar, crashing into a table and falling to his knees. And, in a perfect final blow, a giant pumpkin teetered off the table and landed on top of Gary's head.

Jessie ran up to James. "My hero!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

* * *

><p>Up onstage, totally oblivious, Ms. Jenny cut off the music and grabbed the microphone. It was time for. . .the judging.<p>

"I was right in the middle of a power jam," Jezebel protested. "You just totally harshed my mellow." Ms. Jenny just ignored her. As usual.

"Good evening," she said to the crowd. "I hope everyone has been having a great time tonight. As you all know, it's almost midnight, and that means it's time to announce who we've selected as this year's Homecoming Prince and Princess!"

Before she could continue, a roll of dollar bills flew through the air and beaned her in the head.

"Could you girls give it a rest?" Ms. Jenny said, staring pointedly down at Brianna and Gabriella.

* * *

><p>Laurie felt like she'd been walking with Drew forever-but she also felt like the whole night had flown by in a heartbeat. As they wandered the grounds, they suddenly came across a beautiful white gazebo, strewn with hundreds of flowers and candles. Judging from the rows and rows of folding chairs and the mariachi band packing up, it had been some wedding. As Laurie soaked in the romantic surroundings, Drew still couldn't take his eyes off his princess.<p>

"Any chance I can get you to remove that mask of yours?" he asked.

"On the first date?" Laurie said playfully. "I don't think so."

Drew sighed. "Fair enough." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the altar. "If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?"

"But there's no music," Laurie protested.

"Says who?" Drew turned toward the band and said(in Spanish-very impressive), "/One more for the road, please. I really like this girl./"

The band smiled and picked up their instruments. Soon, a romantic song was floating through the air. Drew pulled Laurie close, and they began to sway back and forth, lost in the music. Spotting a discarded bridesmaid's bouquet over Laurie's shoulder, Drew swept up the flowers and handed them to Laurie.

"Do you, Princeton Girl, feel like you did the right thing meeting me tonight?" he asked her solemnly.

"I do." She smiled up at him. "And do you, Drew Hayden, have any desire to see me again?"

"Let me think about it," he said, and she froze. Quickly, he grinned. "I'm kidding. I do, I do." He tentatively reached out his hand to lift up her mask. And Laurie was actually going to let him, when-

_**RING!**_ _My cell phone! Talk about ruining the moment._ She hiked up her dress and grabbed the phone.

"Not now!" she groaned.

"What?" Drew asked, concerned.

"I've got to go," Laurie said. _Though it's the last thing in the world I want to do._

"Do you have a curfew or something?"

"Something like that. I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand for a moment, and softly grazed his cheek with her fingertips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "This was an amazing night." And with that, she took off, racing back toward the hotel.

"Wait!" Drew called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm late!" Laurie shouted over her shoulder.

"For what?"

"Reality."

* * *

><p>Back in the ballroom, Ms. Jenny had doled out almost all the costume awards and was ready to pass out the night's top prizes.<p>

"And best sucking-up costume goes to Dawn Hikari, who came as my parking spot!" she announced. Dawn proudly marched up onstage to accept her trophy. She was wearing gray overalls with two white stripes painted down the side, and had a Styrofoam parking barrier slung over her shoulder with **Reserved for Ms. Jenny** painted on it. The crowd roared.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for," Ms. Jenny said. "Your new High School Homecoming Halloween King and Queen are. . ."

Oblivious to the awards ceremony, Laurie raced through the room, looking for James. She was so intent on her search, in fact, that she didn't hear the final announcement.

". . .Drew Hayden and Cinderella!" Ms. Jenny finished.

Gabriella and Brianna threw their arms up in the air, crying, "Fix! Rip-off!" But no one could hear them over the thunderous applause. Drew rushed into the ballroom, looking for his mystery date. But before he could catch up with her, he was swarmed by a throng of cheering admirers who dragged him toward the stage. He was trapped-and Laurie was free to escape.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but Laurie finally found James in a corner. . .kissing Jessie!<p>

_I can't believe it. Of all the strange things that happened tonight, this might just be the weirdest._ She noticed that James was still wearing a mask of his own, and wondered if Jessie even knew who she was kissing.

_What a bizarre night._

Jessie rested her head on James's shoulder and closed her eyes, which was when James noticed Laurie, frantically waving and pointing toward where her watch would be-if she had one. James gave her a sad, begging look.

_Doesn't she see that I'm in heaven?_

Laurie put her hands on her hips, miming exasperation. And, with a sigh, James finally gave in.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I must bid you adieu," he said gallantly to his lady love.

"A what?" Jessie asked.

"I'm out." James whipped his cape around and took off after Laurie, leaving behind a Charlie's Angel who gazed after her departing hero like a lovesick puppy. Laurie and James made it to the staircase, but just when Laurie thought she was home free, she spotted Drew pushing through the crowd in her direction.

"Wait!" he called. But there was no time. Laurie raced up the stairs and out of the hotel. Drew charged after her, stopping to pick up the cell phone that she'd dropped without realizing. He burst through the doors into the parking lot-but it was empty. He was too late.

_At least she left something behind, proof that I didn't imagine her._ Drew cradled the cell phone in his hands. _It could be the key. I'll find her again. I just have to._

* * *

><p>By this point, Laurie had realized that her cell phone was gone, but that was just too bad-there was no time to go back for it. Every second counted. Once they'd actually reached the car, Laurie could relax a little and absorb the excitement of the night.<p>

"I almost kissed Drew Hayden!" she said breathlessly as James started the engine.

But he one-upped her on that one. "I _totally_ kissed Jessie Addams!" he crowed. "So, what did Drew say when he found out you were. . .you?"

Laurie blushed. "He didn't."

"You didn't tell him?" James asked incredulously. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I. . .I panicked." James pulled out of the lot, and they both crossed their fingers that they would make it back in to the diner in time. It was going to be a close call.

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Brianna climbed into the backseat of Fiona's car, a little apprehensive about what their mother would say about their failure to win-that is, rig-the costume contest.<p>

"Why isn't there a crown on your heads?" Fiona barked.

"Because we didn't win," Gabriella admitted. "Some girl stole it from us."

"I am very upset about this," Fiona said.

"You don't look very upset," Brianna observed. And it was true-bizarrely, although her voice rad risen to a fever pitch and her hands were clenching the steering wheel, Fiona's face remained completely serene.

"It's the Botox," Fiona explained. "I can't show emotion for six to eight weeks. But trust me," her voice took on an edge, "I am devastated." The car pulled up to a stop sign and, as the girls looked out the window, they realized they recognized the face looking back.

"Loser!" they shouted in unison, pointing toward their stepsister. In the Mercedes, James pushed Laurie's head down below the window.

"Step Monster at three 'o clock," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't move."

Brianna and Gabriella couldn't tattle on their stepsister fast enough.

"Mom!"

"It's Laurie!"

"Over there!" Fiona turned to look at James's car-no Laurie. Only James, humming to himself. He waved innocently.

"Hi, Mrs. Hamato," he called out from his car. "Ladies." And with that, he drove away. Fiona turned to her daughters with a look of disgust.

"She was in the car!" Gabriella whined

"We saw her!" Brianna added.

"That's ridiculous," Fiona snapped. "Laurie's working tonight. She would never disobey me." But the twins knew what they'd seen.

"She was there!" they cried.

* * *

><p>Back in James's car, Laurie was busy freaking out.<p>

"Did she see me?" she asked James, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"I don't think so," James reassured her. "But those wannabe Olsen twins might have."

Laurie caught her breath. "James, listen," she said. "I know you want to take good care of the car, but can't you just step on it?"

James looked horrified. "Laurie, I'm already going 38 in a _35!"_

* * *

><p>The twins weren't having any better luck. They were flopping around the car like fish on a sunny dock, but Fiona continued to drive toward the diner at an annoyingly moderate speed.<p>

"Mom, hurry!" Gabriella shrieked. "We've got to beat her back."

"Can't you drive any faster?" Brianna pleaded.

"Girls, settle down," Fiona said. "We'll be at the diner soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough!" Gabriella yelled. _Enough is enough._ She twisted around in her seat, leaning toward Fiona and forcing her leg onto the gas pedal, shoving to down to the floor.

With a squeal of rubber, the car lurched forward, the acceleration slamming them back against their seats. Out of control, the car hurtled toward the diner, as its passengers-Fiona included-screamed for their very lives. Would they make it in time? Would they make it at all?

* * *

><p>The James-mobile gently rolled to a stop. At a yellow light. Which lasted forever. And then turned red. Laurie was doing her best not to scream. In a calm voice-or, as calm a voice as she could muster, she pointed out,"You could've totally made that light."<p>

"FYI, yellow means 'caution'," James informed her, "not 'speed up.'"

"Great, I ask for _The Fast and the Furious_, and get stuck with _Driving Miss Daisy_." Then suddenly, a car sped by them-a car filled with screaming, and suspiciously familiar women.

James's mouth dropped open. "Was that. . .?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>"Get your paw off the gas!" Fiona shrieked, frantically trying to maintain control of the car.<p>

"I can't! It's stuck!" Gabriella moaned. Suddenly, the diner loomed ahead of them. Directly ahead of them.

"We're gonna die!" Brianna cried. As their screams rose to a fever pitch, Gabriella finally succeeded in wrenching her paw off the gas pedal-and at the last minuet, Fiona whipped the steering wheel around, hard, sending the car screeching into the diner parking lot. It spun a 180 and then, finally, skidded to a stop. Dead silence. Fiona, Gabriella, and Brianna looked around them, surprised to see that they were all still alive and intact. No one spoke, on one moved. And then-

"I need to use the litter box," Brianna whimpered.

* * *

><p>Fiona flew into the diner, her feline henchmen following close behind. Sierra quickly moved into her path-an imposing obstacle, but Fiona was not to be dissuaded.<p>

"Where is Laurie?" she asked in a voice of doom.

Sierra smile quizzically. "What do you mean, where is Laurie? Where do you think she is?"

"She better be here!" Fiona responded, trying to edge her way around Sierra.

"Fiona, have you seen our new salt and pepper delivery system?" Sierra asked quickly. She held up two shakers. . .the same shakers that had been there for fifteen years.

"You put salt in this one and pepper in this one," she pointed out perkily. "It's a revolution!" Fiona shot her a nasty look and veered to her left-but May was too quick for her.

"Did I show you the new shine our floors are getting since we switched to Mr. Clean?" she asked.

"Mom, I smell something fishy," Brianna said. But Fiona was already on to it. She pushed her way around May, only to be stopped in her tracks by Brock, on his way out of the kitchen.

"Fiona, I have terrible news," he said with a solemn look. "The salmon passed away."

"That's it!" Fiona exploded. "When I find that girl, I'm going to wring her-"

_**DING!**_ At the sound of the bell, they all looked over to the kitchen pass-through, where Laurie-complete with chef's hat and cheesy busgirl uniform-had tossed a sandwich on the counter.

"Order's up!" she called, ringing the bell again.

"Laurie?" Fiona asked, confused. "What are you doing back there?"

"Working on my culinary skills," Laurie said. Fiona looked helplessly at her stepdaughter, then shook her head and sighed. Without another word, she and the twins turned and traipsed out of the diner. And Laurie breathed a sigh of relief. She waited until they left to pull off her T-shirt and apron, under which she still wore the princess wedding dress.

_Now it's all I have left to remember my perfect night._

* * *

><p>Out in the diner parking lot, James circled the Mercedes, searching for damage. Finding none, he patted its hood with a self-satisfied grin.<p>

"Thank God we made it," he said to himself. "And not a scratch." He climbed into the car, threw it into gear, and drove toward the parking lot exit-directly toward Fiona's BMW, which came flying out from around the corner. James swerved, missing it. And hitting the pole supporting the diner's giant sign. He jumped out of the car to inspect the damage, once again finding nothing.

_Thank goodness._ "Tonight must be my lucky night," he told himself. And then, a creaking sound. James looked up at the neon "Fiona's" sign. It slowly stopped rotating. . .and began to teeter. Just a little. Then a lot. With a loud crack, it toppled over, crashing down onto the hood of the Mercedes. The car was totally trashed. Fiona, who had stopped her own car after her second near-accident of the night, looked on in disbelief.

"Mrs. Hamato," James called out, "your sign hit my car!" A perfect ending to a perfect night. Not.

* * *

><p>Whew! *groans and stretches, yelping in pain as back cracks*Okay, after typing and uploading this long, pain in the ass chapter, I think you'll all agree that I deserve the weekend off. I'll see you all the following weekend with a new chapter. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, k?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Guys, I am so, _so_ sorry that I haven't added any new chapters lately; my computer got a virus near the beginning of the month and I had it fixed only recently. I promise I'll add more chapters after this one soon. Please bear with me for a while, k? In the meantime, enjoy the newest chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or A Cinderella Story. Happy now?

* * *

><p>Monday morning-and it was as if nothing had changed. Laurie and James walked toward the school entrance, fresh from a long battle to find a parking space. Though Halloween had passed, James was decked out in costume-this time it was John Travolta, from Grease. Jezebel's DJ spiel wafted toward them as they entered the building.<p>

"So, as predicted when he first set foot in the building four years ago, Drew Hayden was crowned Prince of the Halloween Dance," Jezebel said sarcastically. "But the mystery, though, is who was Drew's Princess? Your loyal subjects, and your Prince, await your ascension to the throne."

James turned towards Laurie, who had frozen in her tracks. "So, you're not going to talk to Drew?" he asked. Laurie shook her head.

"It's not like he's going to be pining for me. Trust me, he's forgotten all about Cinderella by now."

Her resolve lasted about thirty seconds-and then she saw the fliers. The wall was full of them, each with an identical sketch of a girl with a mask. The caption read, **Have you seen Cinderella?** James grinned.

"You're right. He's obviously forgotten all about you." Laurie just stared at the wall until James finally pulled her away and down the hall. They passed the DJ booth, lost in conversation, and thus totally missing the longing look Jezebel shot down the hall toward James.

"Just remember, people," Jezebel said into the microphone, "sometimes the person you're looking for is right in front of you."

-Drew, Gary, and Ash walked slowly down the hall, taping up fliers as they went.

"Why are you going to all this trouble for one chick?" Gary asked.

Drew bristled. "She's not just some 'chick'. She was. . .real."

Ash wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Real, like she still had her own nose?"

"Real," Drew repeated. "Like the kind of girl who has more on her mind than what she wears or how much weight she wants to lose." He paused, as if trying to decide whether it was worth it to continue.

"She _listened_ to me, you know? I feel like she really understands me."

"Hey, man, I listen to you," Gary said indignantly. "I feel your pain, I-" Totally losing his train of thought as a hot cheerleader passed by, Gary whipped his head around, leering, "Hello, kitty."

"Yeah, you're a great listener," Drew said in disgust.

"Look, you found her cell," Ash pointed out. "You gotta get some kind of clue from that."

"The phone is locked," Drew explained. "I just get these texts like, 'I need you' and 'Come see me now.'"

That caught Gary's attention again. "Dude, that's awesome."

"That's what I thought," agreed Drew. "Until I got the one that said 'Come fix the fryer.'"

* * *

><p>As Laurie made her way through the hall next to James, she couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at her. Ridiculous as it might seem, she cowered behind her books, trying to hide her face from the masses.<p>

James just looked exasperated. "He's looking for you everywhere," he said. "You've got to tell him it was you."

"Yeah, right," Laurie said. "I'm sure the coolest guy in school is going to be totally thrilled when he finds out his Cinderella is me. Don't you think it's better to cling to the dream instead of ruining everything with. . .reality?"

James put a comforting hand on her shoulder-_I know her life is rough, but enough is enough._

"Laurie, you can't hide from him forever."

"Like you're one to talk," she retorted. "When are you going to tell Jessie that you're Zorro?"

James straightened up proudly. "This morning."

"Yeah, right," Laurie said, with a bark of sarcastic laughter. "The day you tell Jessie it was you, I'll tell Drew it was me."

"Deal," James said, holding out his hand. And they shook on it.

* * *

><p>Back to Drew, Ash, and Gary, who were still talking about the mystery girl.<p>

"Look in the yearbook again," Gary suggested. "Maybe you missed her."

"Maybe she's foreign exchange," Ash added. "That's hot."

Incredibly. It's _le hot_," Gary agreed.

"No way I missed her," Drew said. "We had a connection."

At that moment, his gaze connected with Laurie, who was heading down the hall, right toward him. Spotting him, Laurie panicked and veered off course-walking directly into an open locker.

"_OW_! Damn!" She swore.

Barely noticing, Drew turned back to Gary. "Trust me," he said with confidence. "I'd know her if I saw her."

* * *

><p>Brianna and Gabriella, having recovered from their own weekend excitement, were down in the school pool, practicing some synchronized swimming. And, judging from the splashing, screaming, and crashing, they needed the practice.<p>

"After the turn, it's the flying butterfly rollover!" Gabriella complained, disentangling herself from her sister.

Brianna coughed up a lungful of water. "No it's not. It's the mermaid plunge!"

"I can't wait for my solo career," Gabriella said, shooting her sister a murderous look. And with that tentative truce in place, they took a deep breath and dove back underwater to continue the world's most unsynchronized synchronized swimming routine.

* * *

><p>Jessie, Madison, and Caitlin, decked out in the season's hottest designer swimsuits, glided by without even noticing. They had their own problems.<p>

"He was so mysterious," Jessie told her friends. "But really kind of. . .obvious at the same time. Kind of dangerous. But very safe." Laurie and James were watching from the other side of the pool, and Laurie looked at her friend in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're really going to tell her who you are," she said as James prepared himself to face the firing squad.

"Laurie, once she realizes she's found her Zorro, she'll be thrilled." At Laurie's doubtful look, he just smiled. "Watch and learn, my friend." James strolled over to his queen, who was still gushing about her mystery avenger.

"And wild, but also tame," Jessie continued. "And oh my gods, when I kissed him, I just melted!" That's when James sidled up to them, putting on his cool-as-a-cucumber grin.

"What's up, Jessie dear?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" Jessie asked with a sneer.

"Let me refresh your memory." James lifted her hand and gallantly leaned down to kiss it.

"Zorro!" he said with a dramatic flourish.

Jessie whisked her hand away. "You mean 'zero'!" she scoffed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That's James Rocket," Madison helpfully pointed out. "He's the guy you cheat off of in Algebra 2."

Jessie looked appalled. "That freak who hums show tunes? Oh. . .dear. . .Gods." She whipped around, checking out the room to see how many people had caught her associating with the lord of the geeks. Deciding the coast was clear, she pulled James aside of a quick one-on-one.

"Listen, last night I had a very bad cold, drank a whole bottle of NyQuil, and I just wasn't myself," she muttered quickly. "So anything I did, just pretend it never happened."

"But-we had a connection?" James tried to take her hand, but she abruptly pulled away.

"Okay, 'we' don't have anything," Jessie told him. His face crumbled. "'We' are from completely different classes of humanity. Now, let's go back to our usual lives where we only mingle when I copy you in Algebra 2." She gave him a cold smile. "'Kay?" And with a quick gesture to Madison and Caitlin, she walked away, Leaving James standing on the edge of the pool like an idiot.

Just in time for him to witness the twins' disastrous double flip into the pool. . .which caused a Kyogre-sized tidal wave. . .which totally drenched James. He slunk back over to Laurie, wet and miserable.

"You all right?" she asked with concern.

James nodded. "But if she thinks she's still cheating off me, she's insane!"

* * *

><p>Gary and Ash dragged a reluctant Drew toward a bench in the school's 'friendship' circle. The goon squad had hatched their very own plan-which meant that if Drew had any brains at all, he should have been afraid. Very, very afraid.<p>

"Guys, I'm not sure about this," Drew said, sitting down on the bench.

"Just trust us," Ash reassured him.

"We've asked every girl we could find if they were with you at the dance," Gary explained. "These are the ones who said yes." He swept his hand toward the field, where a line of girls had amassed.

Spotting Drew, they screamed and waved as if they'd just seen Justin Bieber. As Drew stared in horror, their cries mixed together into a nearly incomprehensible soup of desperation.

"Drew!"

"I love you!"

"I'm Cinderella!"

"Pick me!"

"Pick me!"

"Pick me!"

Drew leapt up from the bench, ready to flee, but Ash and Gary pushed him back down. All was going according to their brilliant plan. Gary brought out him CD player and switched on _The Dating Game_ theme song.

"Let's bring out Bachelorette number one," he said in his best announcer's voice. As Drew squirmed under Ash's death grip, Bachelorette #1-an unfortunate-looking girl with food-encrusted braces-bounded toward them.

"She's a straight-A freshman who enjoys stamp collecting, quadrangles, and pillow fights," Gary said. "Please welcome Missy."

Missy clumsily batted her eyelashes at Drew. "You plus me equals one," she said in a voice that was probably meant to be cute, but just came out sounding nasal.

Drew forced a smile. "Thanks for coming, Missy." As soon as she was a safe distance away, he shot a vicious glare at Ash.

"You're dead," he whispered. But there was nothing he could do, because here came Bachelorette #2. . .

Number two was-as most of the guys at school might have put it-a total babe. Hot, blond, and without a single thought in her pretty little head.

"Bachelorette number two enjoys fake people, recess, and sunblock," Gary said, trying not to drool. "Say hello to Sunshine!"

Sunshine gave Drew a little-girl wave and giggled. "I just go cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs," she told him.

Drew grimaced. "Neat." Ash and Gary couldn't contain themselves any longer. Pushing each other out of the way, they clamored for her attention.

"I'll date you!"

"Marry me!"

"Be my valentine!"

But Sunshine's attention span was a little too short-she'd already forgotten what she was doing there. Ignoring her two idiot admirers, she wandered off the field.

_The beach is calling. . ._

Just in time, Bachelorette #3 sauntered over. Number three was. . .intimidating. To say the least. Dressed in a tank top and sweats, she looked like she could bench-press more than Drew could-in fact, she looked like she could have bench-pressed _Drew_ if she'd wanted to. And she definitely wanted to.

"She's into barbells, World War Two, and protein shakes," Gary announced. "Heeeeeeeeere's Helga!"

"_Guten tag_, Drew," she said, giving him an affectionate slug on the shoulder. The force of it almost knocked him off the bench.

"_Danke schon_," he gagged. As Helga followed the first two bachelorettes out of sight and out of mind, Drew again glared at his so-called best friends.

"Yeah, you're _so_ dead," he muttered. Oblivious, Gary continued on to the next name on his clipboard.

"Our next gal's into Cuisinarts, Barry Manilow, and giving detention," he read. "Would you please give a fond hello to-" he paused, looking confused, and more than a little frightened-"Ms. Jenny?"

The three boys turned to stare, horrified, as Ms. Jenny came bounding toward Drew, ready to be his Cinderella. Drew sighed.

_This is gonna be a long afternoon._

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now, guys, but I promise longer chapters in the future. So, here's the German translations:<p>

Guten tag-Good day

Danke schon-Thank you already

And I'll see all of you again soon, okay? R+R, and no flames, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Well, guys, here I am with the newest chapter; sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of Open Houses and graduation parties to go to, plus I just started taking singing lessons.

Thorn: I don't think any of them wanna hear your apologies, Rosie.

Me: Right! So, on we go to the story! Thorn?

Thorn: *rolls eyes* Right. Disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose only owns Laurie and Sierra!

* * *

><p>Fiona leafed through the mail, stopping as her eyes fell on a letter she'd been waiting for. It was a thick envelope, and it was marked 'Princeton University'. Oh, and it was addressed to Laurie. That didn't stop Fiona. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Fiona ripped it open, pulling out the cover letter. The first few lines said it all:<p>

"**Congratulations, Lauren Hamato! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Princeton University. . ."**

At the sound of the door opening, Fiona quickly hid the letter from sight. By the time Laurie made it inside, Fiona had regained a casual pose of sorting through the mail.

"Anything for me?" Laurie asked.

"Let's see. . ." Fiona sifted through the envelopes, then looked at Laurie, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my God!" She paused for dramatic effect. "You've won a million dollars from Publishers Clearing House!"

Laurie just rolled her eyes and, pushing past Fiona, headed upstairs to her room. Once she'd made it to the attic, the first thing she did was switch on her computer monitor, revealing an instant message from 'Nomad'.

_I'm not surprised-I saw this coming. I just don't know what to say._

**Nomad: I need to know who you are. I can't take my mind off you. Please tell me who you are?**

Laurie's fingers hovered over the keyboard as she debated what to write. Finally, taking a deep breath, she began, "My name is-"

Before she could type the fateful words, Brianna burst into the room. Laurie jumped, immediately closing the IM window. She turned to see what Brianna wanted. (Brianna, of course, never came into her room unless she wanted something.)

"Laurie, are you almost done with my paper?" Brianna whined. "It's due Friday, you know.

"I'm working on it."

"Well, hurry up," Brianna said. "It makes me nervous to have to wait for it."

"Imagine how nervous you'd be if you actually had to _write_ it." Laurie pointed out snidely. The comment went completely over Brianna's head.

"Oh my God, you're right!" she said in horror.

Laurie sighed. "You'll have it in plenty of time."

"This time, try to make it sound a little more like me," Brianna demanded. "I'm tired of explaining why I sound so smart on paper and not so smart. . .not on paper."

"I'll do my not so best," Laurie assured her. At that moment, the intercom on Laurie's desk-compliments of Fiona-crackled to life.

"Laurie, could you come downstairs?" Guess who?

"Can you give me a minute?" Laurie said into the intercom.

"LAURIE!" The voice degenerated into a high-pitched squeal as the inner circuitry of the intercom gave up its battle against Fiona's voice. Laurie reluctantly logged off and stood up from the desk.

"I'll be right back," she promised Brianna.

"Hurry up," Brianna said. Laurie disappeared downstairs, foolishly leaving her stepsister alone in her room. Bored, Brianna sauntered over to the computer screen, where a pop-up asked, **Log off. Are you sure?**

Brianna's eyes lit up. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Laurie was really gone, she clicked **No**, and logged back into Laurie's account.

_Hmmm, what to do next?_

She clicked on the **Mail** icon and a list of Nomad's messages filled the screen.

"Who the heck is Nomad?" Brianna wondered to herself. Choosing a message at random, she opened it:

**Cinderella, are you not talking to me 'cause you freaked out when you found out I'm. . .Drew Hayden?**

Brianna gasped. She was slow-but not that slow.

"Oh my God," she said aloud in disbelief. "Laurie is Cinderella!" She clicked open another e-mail and began to read, totally absorbed in the electronic soap opera-and totally unaware that, behind the doorway, a devoted twin was deviously spying on her devious spying.

* * *

><p>Brianna pulled up to Big Andy's Car Wash, eager to meet the man of her dreams and get started on her new life as a fairy princess.<p>

"It's me, Drew," she said to herself, practicing. "It's Cinderella. From the dance. You've found me!" She got out of the car and headed toward the main building, continuing her rehearsal.

"You see, Drew, 'I live in a world full of people pretending to be. . .pretending to be. . ." she drifted off, looking frantically at the notes she scribbled on her hand. "Pretending to be something they're not, and I wonder if I have the strength to stop pretending myself.'" She grinned, as if having just heard the words for the first time.

"Oh, that's good." She turned the corner, and her smile collapsed.

Drew was leaning against the wall, engaged in a very intense-looking conversation with. . .Gabriella.

_How could it be? By own twin, betraying me? Stealing the man of my dreams?_

"You see, Drew," Gabriella said, with as much sincerity as she could muster, "I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not, and I wonder if I have the strength to stop pretending myself."

Brianna jumped out from behind the corner, pointing an accusing finger at her twin. "You! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Gabriella asked innocently. "I'm Cinderella."

"_You're_ Cinderella?" Brianna scoffed. "I think that's a hard pill to swallow, considering I'm the most Cinderella-y Cinderella there ever was." Brianna shoved her sister out of the way.

"Don't listen to this imposter, Drew," she insisted. "_I'm_ the real Cinderella."

Gabriella shoved back. Hard. "Don't you remember those e-mails we wrote the other night?" she asked Drew plaintively. Brianna shoved back _again_, harder this time-but before the wrestling match could begin in earnest, Drew stepped in.

"Okay ladies, I think I can settle this," he said reasonably. "The girl I met at the dance dropped something on her way out. What was it?"

Gabriella smiled confidently. "Easy. A wallet."

Drew shook his head. "No."

"I mean. . .a wallet-purse," she said.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, um, a fish?" Brianna suggested.

"A fish?" Gabriella asked, full of disdain.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," Brianna defended herself. "And you said wallet-purse. What is that? She turned towards Drew, trying to look adorable(T: and failing miserably).

"You see, Drew, she's sick. She needs help. _I'm_ Cinderella!"

"_She's_ the sicko!" Gabriella protested. "She's just jealous because you picked me!"

The shoving match began again, this time in earnest. The girls were soon so absorbed in their pushing and shoving that they failed to notice a relieved Drew slipping away.

"Where'd he go?" Brianna asked when, out of breath, they finally took a break and looked up.

It was a mystery. But, since he was nowhere to be seen, there was nothing to stop them from continuing their war. With a menacing look, Gabriella advanced on Brianna, backing her into the car wash.

"He left," she said accusingly. "You chased him away. Why do you ruin everything?"

Gabriella grabbed Brianna's hand and threw her hard, right into two giant soapy spinning rollers. Brianna was slowly sucked into the soap flaps-and, suddenly, disappeared. Silence.

"Bri?" Gabriella asked, sounding worried. Suddenly, a scream. Behind her. Gabriella spun around. Brianna raced towards her, covered head to toe in soap suds and screaming like a banshee.

Panicked, Gabriella backed away-down the track leading into the car wash. Brianna kept advancing and Gabriella kept backing up, until a blast of red soapy spray shot out from all sides, stopping her in her tracks. Brianna grabbed Gabriella, and they wrestled each other to the ground as the track moved them through the car wash, periodically dousing them with soapy suds.

"Mom should've washed your mouth out with soap a long time ago," Brianna gloated, smashing a handful of soapy bubbles into her sister's face. Huge brushes began rubbing them back and forth. Oblivious, Brianna and Gabriella continued their death match.

"I hate you!" Gabriella shrieked.

"I double hate you!" Brianna cried back in an equally piercing tone. Suddenly, the bubbles stopped floating. The water stopped spraying. The brushes stopped brushing. All was still and quiet. Too quiet.

Gabriella turned to Brianna, a look of apprehension on her face. "You didn't happen to order the-"

Brianna nodded. Both girls' eyes widened in horror. A loud bell rang out above them, and a red light began flashing. It was time for. . .

"HOT WAX!" Now there was nothing left to do but scream.

* * *

><p>Inside the car wash office, Drew looked out the window, wondering if he'd heard something. Something like muffled screaming. But, seeing nothing, he shook his head and laughed at himself-<em>now I'm hearing things? I must be more messed up about this Cinderella thing than I thought.<em>

Shrugging, he turned back to the mail, flipping through until he spotted a large envelope-from Princeton. Holding his breath and closing his eyes, he ripped open the envelope. After a long pause, he forced himself to look down at the letter.

"Yes!" He punched his fist in the air in victory. _Accepted! I can't believe it._

"Drew!" Big Andy's voice boomed out behind him, and Drew turned around to see his father in the doorway, proudly holding up a sweatshirt.

"Look what I just got at the campus store." He turned the sweatshirt around for Drew to see. It read: **USC DAD AND PROUD OF IT.**

"What do you think?" he asked his son.

Drew paused. "It's great, Dad." But he couldn't quite make himself sound like he meant it.

* * *

><p>Laurie couldn't believe it when he walked into the diner. Drew. 'Nomad.' Whoever he was. The one person she'd been hoping-and dreading-to see. He sat down in the first empty booth he came to and, sighing, cradled his head in his hands. Sierra spotted Laurie staring, and looked questioningly at her.<p>

"It's him," Laurie mouthed. Sierra gave Laurie a thumbs-up and gestured over in his direction. She took a deep breath, grabbed a piece of chocolate cake, and decided to go for it. She approached his table and set down the plate of cake.

"Always cheers me up," she explained.

"Is it that obvious?" Drew asked ruefully.

Laurie smiled. "You look like you could use it," she told him. "It's on the house." Drew shrugged and, grabbing a fork, devoured the cake in four giant bites.

"Feeling better already," he said through a mouthful of cake.

Laurie felt like running away, but forced herself to stay. He looked so lost, so alone. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Drew sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I'm just so sick of pretending to be someone I'm not." He looked up from his cake, catching Laurie's eyes for the first time.

"Do you ever just feel like maybe if you take the risk and show someone who you really are, they won't accept you?" he asked.

Laurie stared at him. _Do I ever feel like that? Is he _kidding_? How about right at this moment? How about every single freaking day of my life?_

"Yeah, I do." She admitted. Drew's eyes swept over her face.

"You have something on your cheek," he said softly, reaching up to swipe off a smudge. His fingers grazed her cheek, and lingered. For a long moment, neither of them spoke.

Laurie broke the silence. "There's something I should tell you," she began hesitantly.

Drew waited. After a long pause, she said, "I'm Ci-"

"LAURIE!" Fiona's holler ricocheted through the restaurant, jolting Laurie out of her confession.

"One second!" she called back to the kitchen.

But it was too late-the moment has passed. When she turned back to Drew, he was laying his money down on the table.

"I gotta book," he told her, getting up to leave. "Thanks for the cake, Laurie."

"You're welcome." What else could she say?

* * *

><p>Me: *sighs in relief* There, it's finally finished.<p>

Thorn: It was too sappy for me.

Me: That's just your opinion, Thorn. I'll see you all soon for the next chapter, K? *nudges Thorn* Thornie?

Thorn: *pouts* Fine. If you review in the next hour or so, you'll receive this lovely picture of Drew Hayden, suitable for framing for fangirl shrines. *holds up picture*

Me: Thank you, Thorn. Now, R+R, and no flames, please!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey guys! *waves* Told you I'd see you soon!

Thorn: They're gonna hate you as soon as they see how long this chapter is.

Me: Thorn, hush *covers Thorn's mouth* Ignore her, k? Anyways, we've only got a few chapters of 'Cinderella Story-Pokémon Style!' left. I just wanna thank everyone who's been reading this since the 1st chapter, and to let you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans know that something special might be coming your way when this story's done and over with. *releases Thorn* Now, Thornie, will you cooperate?

Thorn: *scowls* Oh, fine. Nyx'sBlackRose owns nothing in this story but Laurie and Sierra.

Me: Thank you. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning, as soon as the bell marked the end of first period, Laurie raced out of her class and took off in search of James. She spotted him outside his math class, dressed like-a jock?<p>

_No stranger than usual,_ Laurie supposed. _Besides, I have other things on my mind._

"James, I talked to him!" she cried. "Not as Cinderella. I talked to him as me, _Laurie_. And he didn't hate me."

"So you told him everything?" James asked.

"Well. . .no. Not everything. Not the part about me being Cinderella. But I'm going to tell him." A new resolve filled her voice. "After the pep rally. Come with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>Out in the quad, Gabriella and Brianna were slumped under a tree, sniffling through their very own pity party. As Jessie, Madison, and Caitlin hovered over them, waiting for them to get to the important part, the twins poured out their story.<p>

"And then she told us that she was going to steal Drew away from you if it was the last thing she ever did," Gabriella sobbed to Jessie.

"She's always been jealous of you," Brianna added, wiping away her fake tears and blowing her nose.

Jessie tapped her foot impatiently. "Go on," she prodded.

"Well, that's when she invented the whole Cinderella plot," Gabriella explained. "She got a hold of Drew's e-mail address and started the affair."

"We wanted to tell you earlier, but she threatened to kill us. She's a monster!" Brianna cried.

"If you don't believe us, take a look at this. Her name is Lauren Hamato." Gabriella grimly handed Jessie a folder, shielding the handoff with her body as if she was slipping Jessie a top secret government document.

"Can we be part of the cool crowd now?" Brianna asked eagerly. The smile dropped off her face as Gabriella smacked her in disgust.

But Jessie didn't even notice. She was too busy leafing through the file of Laurie and Drew's e-mails. She looked disgusted-and angry. Very angry.

"So that little boyfriend-stealer on wheels thinks she can pull a fast one on me, does she? Well, we'll just see about that." Jessie's voice was filled with venom.

_Things like this don't happen to girls like me. The person responsible is going to pay. Soon._

* * *

><p>Me: That's all for now, guys. I'll try to update again soon.<p>

Thorn: Ten to one you'll forget.

Me: Thorn, do I have to lock you in the closet with Atticus again?

Thorn: *pales* You wouldn't.

Me: Try me; unless you do your thing. . .

Thorn: Fine, fine. Just don't lock me in there again! *turns to audience* Read and review, everyone. No flames, please!

Me: See you all next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, gang! I'm back with the newest chapter! I hope all of you like the preview of my soon to be updated story, Yugi's Twin Sister; as soon as this story is done and over with, I'll be updating that. All of you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans just hold on to your decks, okay? I'll get started on uploading the real chapter soon.

Thorn: *preens* Please, the best thing in that chapter was my intro.

Thorn, do you really wanna be stuck in a closet with that dragon again?

Thorn: *pales* I don't suppose there would be any other way to get out of that, is there?

If you do what I ask you to do, I might spare you this time.

Thorn: *pouts* Alright, alright. Hold your Kuribohs. *clears throat* My boss Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own a thing in this fanfiction except for Laurie and Sierra.

Was that really so hard?

Thorn: More that you'd ever guess.

Ignore her and go onto the story, guys. She's a sourpuss and we've taken up enough of your time already.

* * *

><p><em>I've never been to a pep rally before; now I remember why.<em>

The drum line's rhythm echoed through the air as the cheerleaders leaped and shouted and the crowd roared in support of the LaRousse City Fighting Polywhorls.

"Who we gonna beat?" Coach Birch shouted.

"Lilycove!" the crowd thundered back.

"When we gonna beat 'em?"

"Friday!"

The noise was deafening, electrifying-or would have been if you cared about the football team, or had any school spirit, or weren't afraid that you were about to make the biggest mistake of your life. Unfortunately, Laurie didn't fall into any of those categories. She spotted Drew down in the front row with the rest of the football team. He was turned around in his seat, talking to his father. Laurie was, of course, too far away to hear what Big Andy had to say. But Drew heard every word, loud and clear.

"Good news, Drew!" his father shouted over the noise. "I just talked to the head scout. You win the game on Friday, and your future as a USC quarterback is set.

"Great." Drew turned back around to face the field-and his future. Back up in the stands, Laurie felt like she was about to crawl out of her skin.

"You're shaking," James pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," she said.

"Relax, you're going to be just fine." He suddenly jumped up and, at the top of his lungs, shouted "Kill the Scythers!" Then he plopped back down again.

"I love this primitive stuff," he told her with an embarrassed grin. Down on the field, the drums finally stopped drumming and the cheerleaders stopped cheering. Coach Birch stepped up to the microphone to make an announcement.

"Our cheerleaders have prepared a little skit to help us get in the spirit." He ceded the mike to Jessie, who skipped up carrying a large, cardboard storybook. Madison and Caitlin took their places behind her, holding giant cue cards.

"Once upon a time," Jessie pretended to read from the book, "there was a big, strong Polywhorl. He had a beautiful girlfriend, and his dad owned the biggest pond in all the land. But he still wasn't happy."

Madison and Caitlin flipped over their first cue card, which read **Awww!** (T: Booo!) The crowd obliged. Brianna bounded onto the makeshift stage dressed as Drew, complete with football jersey, shoulder pads, and football.

Jessie continued. "If only he could find a princess. Then she could kiss him, turn him into a prince, and they could run away together. One night, after the slimy frog ditches his senior poll most popular girlfriend, he meets his princess." Another cue card: Applause! (T: *gags*) The crowd clapped approvingly. Now Gabriella appeared on the field, wearing a garish, raggedy Cinderella dress.

"Your Highness," Brianna-as-Drew said solemnly. Gabriella curtseyed, her hoop skirt flying up to expose incredibly cheesy underwear. The crowd burst into laughter.

"Alas," Jessie said. "It turned out that our Polywhorl not only had a secret identity but also had a secret e-mail relationship with a pen pal named Princeton Girl. . ." Laurie watched in disbelief.

_I had a bad feeling about this from the start, but it looks like things are about to get much, much worse than I had ever even thought possible._

Brianna and Gabriella walked to opposite sides of their stage and pretended to type text messages on cell phones.

Brianna-as-Drew called out, "'Dear Princeton Girl, I can't wait until we finally get to meet. Only you understand the real me. The me who doesn't want to play USC football. The me who really wants to be at Princeton with you.'"

Laurie froze. _How is this possible? How could they have gotten my e-mails?_ She couldn't do anything to stop it-and she couldn't tear her eyes away-it was like watching a car crash in slow motion. Only she was the one crashing.

"'Dear Nomad,'" Gabriella read, aping Laurie's voice. "'I want you to know who I am, but I'm scared you'll reject me. You see. . .I've never had a real kiss before. To be honest, I've never had a boyfriend.'"

"Awww!" went the crowd, obeying the next cue card.

Laurie and James were horrified. "I can't believe they're reading my e-mails," she hissed. "This is so humiliating." James put an arm around her and pulled her close-but there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. He spotted Drew down in the front row.

At least it doesn't look like he's taking things any better.

And Jessie wasn't finished, not by far. 'That night, our Polywhorl tried to kiss the princess, but she ran away."

Gabriella ran away as Brianna called after her, "Princess, princess? Where art thou, princess?"

"But our princess was too scared to come out of hiding, because she had a secret, too," Jessie explained. 'She wasn't royalty at all-but a geek, loser, servant girl." Gabriella rolled back out onto the stage, now dressed in Rollerblades and a cheesy waitress outfit(cheesier than the real one, if such a thing was possible), carrying a tray with an enormous milk shake. The crowd applauded on cue.

"And who, may you ask, is this imposter?" Jessie asked. "Well, we've found her. Waiting to claim her homecoming crown, give it up for-the pretend Princess, Diner Girl. . .Laurie Hamato!"

Jessie pointed up into the stands as the crowd exploded in laughter. They began to chant, "Diner Girl! Diner Girl! Diner Girl!" As the noise rose, Laurie felt as if the world was closing in around her. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

As a single tear slid down her cheek, James looked her squarely in the eye. "Ignore them," he said firmly. "You're better than them." Laurie nodded, allowing James to take her by the hand and lead her down from the stands.

At least I'm not alone in the world. No matter how it feels. They'd almost made it through the crowd when they noticed Drew rise and step up to the microphone. They froze.

"All right, all right, everybody," Drew said. "Calm down." The crowd quieted, looking at expectantly down at their star quarterback.

"You girls are pretty funny," he said. 'But the truth is. . .the truth is. . ." Drew looked at coach Birch, who seemed confused an impatient. He looked at his father, who urged him to get on with it. And he looked at Laurie, who looked-who looked like she was drowning.

"The truth is," Drew finally said, "I don't know what they're talking about." He gave the crowd that cocky Drew Hayden smirk they loved so much. "I mean, come on, give me a break; do I sound like I'd write that stuff?"

Over the wild applause of the crowd, Drew continued. "This is crazy, 'cause next year, I'm playing ball for USC!"

With that, Coach Birch ran up onto stage, threw his arm around an embarrassed Drew, and yelled into the mike. "Who we gonna beat?"

"Lilycove!" the crowd roared.

"When we gonna beat 'em?"

"Friday!" The drum line thundered into action. The cheerleaders threw themselves into a cheer. The crowd went wild. And Drew watched Laurie drift toward the edge of the crowd, away from the field-and out of his life.

* * *

><p>*shakes head* Poor Laurie; I hated this part of the movie. Oh well, the moment of pain just means we're getting closer to finishing the story.<p>

Thorn: Those cheer-geeks were pretty bad, but I could do better. For a start, I'd have-

Thorn, do I really need to keep reminding you what will happen if you don't behave? *a roar echoes down the hall*

Thorn: *turns completely white* Not at all, boss lady. *turns to audience* We hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter of this story. Please read and review, and no flames please. *roaring dies down* *sighs in relief*

There Thorn, you're home free until I update something again. Hope you all liked it; see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter; sorry, I got sidetracked because of a few things. *bows* Anyways, enjoy the chap! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Laurie and Sierra!

* * *

><p>Jessie met Drew at his locker the next morning, just like the old days. She was prepared to be generous.<p>

"I want you to know, Drew, there've been mistakes made," she said. "Mostly by you. But the point is, I'm here for you now."

Drew barely heard her; he'd been operating on autopilot all morning. Then, as he shut his locker, he saw the one thing with the power to snap him out of his daze: Laurie. He watched her trudge down the hall, shirking from the stares and whispers of the other students, looking exactly the way he felt-totally, completely, abysmally alone.

Jessie followed the direction of his gaze and sneered. "People like her don't belong in our world," she reassured him.

"You're right about that, Jessie," Drew said softly. "She's better than us."

* * *

><p>It had been the longest day of her life. All day long, their stares had burned into her-and Laurie had done her best to stay invisible.<p>

_Not too hard, since I've been doing it most of my life._

Now she'd finally made it home, and all she wanted was to slink up to her room and hide under the covers for the rest of her life-or at least until it was time to face the world again the next morning. Noticing a pile of mail on the coffee table, she stopped to sift through it, and spotted a letter from Princeton.

_Could this be it? Could the best day of my life really come so soon after the worst?_

She ripped open the envelope, heart pounding in excitement. Then she read the first few lines-and slumped against the wall, the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach threatening to swallow her whole.

**Thank you for your interest in Princeton University. We regret to inform you. . .**

It was as far as she got-but it was far enough.

"Everything alright?" Fiona suddenly appeared in the room, her face a mask of fake concern.

"I've been rejected from Princeton," Laurie said in a voice dead of emotion.

"Noooo. But you studied so hard." Barely hearing her, Laurie tore up the letter, letting the pieces fall through her fingers.

"I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance," she murmured to herself.

_When will I ever learn? You can't expect things, hope for things. In the end, it just means getting hurt._

"Laurie, I am so, so, so sorry," Fiona said, her voice oozing with artificial distress. "God, life can be so unfair." She switched into her baby talk voice. "You want a cookie?"

That's it, I can't take this anymore. Laurie raced upstairs to her attic, to hide from Princeton, from Fiona, from a world that seemed out to get her.

"Don't forget," Fiona called after her, "you have to work tonight!"

But Laurie was already up the stairs. _Safe._ Slamming her door shut, she flung herself facedown onto her bed and burst into tears, crying, sobbing like she hadn't in years. Not since she was a little girl, and she'd lost the one thing that had made her life worth living. All she'd had left after that was hope-hope that someday, somehow, things would get better. _And now I don't even have that._

_It's not fair,_ she fumed. _I've worked so hard, I've live through so much misery-and still, nothing worked out for me. Nothing!_

She cried and cried until, chest heaving, face soaked in tears, she lost the strength even for that. She was too tired, too drained-all the emotion had poured out of her, and now there was nothing left. Nothing but emptiness.

Eyes red, she knelt on the floor and pulled out a dusty old footlocker from under her bed. She pulled in open, and began to sift through a lifetime of memories. Blue ribbons. Baseball cards. A photo of her mom and dad, together, happy. A newspaper clipping about the earthquake-the one that had taken him away.

"I miss you, Daddy," she whispered. She closed her eyes, wishing that when she reopened them, he would be standing there, ready to take her in his arms and comfort her the way he used to. Say exactly the right thing to make her feel better, to make her feel like everything would work out, like she could take on the world. She'd never wished for anything so hard in her life.

But of course, when she opened her eyes, the room was empty. He was never coming back.

She pulled out the last item in the box-her old book of fairy tales. The one they'd been reading together on that last night. When he'd promised her that life was a fairy tale, that it would have a happy ending. When he'd promised her that he would come back.

Suddenly angry, Laurie hurled the book across the room. As the book slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, a folded paper slipped out from the back binding. But Laurie didn't notice. She climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over her head, leaving the book where it lay.

_I'm done with fairy tales; I don't believe in happy endings anymore. I don't believe in anything anymore._

* * *

><p>Days passed. Laurie slogged through, minute by minute, hour by hour. Each moment seemed as colorless, as hopeless, as the last. She spent her afternoons working in the diner, no longer minding the monotony.<p>

_After all, she figured. This is my life. I better get used to it._

One afternoon, she knelt down on her hands and knees, dutifully scrubbing the kitchen floor. It seemed about as low as a person could get. As she stood up, one of her roller skates skidded out from under her, almost knocking her to the ground. Sick and tired of them, of everything, Laurie wearily pulled the skates off and dropped them to the floor. Then, barefoot and deflated, she began scrubbing a new spot.

"Laurie, what are you doing?" Sierra asked as she came into the kitchen and spotted her favorite busgirl crouched on all fours.

"Trying to get this grime off the floor," Laurie said.

"I meant, what are you going to do with the rest of your life?" Sierra asked. She walked over to Laurie and pulled her up off the floor.

"I'm Diner Girl," Laurie said, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm doing what Diner Girl does."

"Pet, what has gotten into you?" Sierra asked, taking her by the shoulders and giving her an affectionate shake. "You can't even see that you're blessed. Look around you-you've got a whole family behind you."

Laurie looked behind her, to see May and Brock looking on in concern.

"We love you, Laurie," May said.

"You're our little Lauren," Brock added. Laurie turned back to Sierra, who put her arm around Laurie.

"We have faith in you-now have faith in yourself." It was a touching moment-and it was completely ruined when Brianna and Gabriella barreled their way into the diner. They slammed the door behind them so hard that Fiona's Elvis clock, her prized possession, was knocked off the wall and fell to the floor. It shattered.

"Mom!" Gabriella called out. "Laurie broke your Elvis clock!"

Laurie looked up at the door, where the clock had hung, and saw the dusty, faded piece of paper that had been hidden behind it for so many years. The quotation her father had pinned up. His motto. Their motto.

"Nice going, Laurie," Fiona snapped as she entered the diner. "That's coming out of your salary. And cover up those stupid words. This is a diner, not a fortune cookie."

Laurie wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the quote, repeating it over and over to herself.

"Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." The words affected her like never before. She could almost hear her father's voice, could almost imagine he was standing there beside her, giving her strength.

"Laurie, I'm on my way to my lipo consultation," Fiona continued. "They're going to remove some fat from Gabriella to smooth the wrinkles in my knees."

"Mother, not again," Gabriella protested in horror.

"Don't worry, Gabriella," Fiona said. "Mommy's doing you a favor. Besides, you're young, it'll grow back. Have a cupcake."

Angrily, Gabriella grabbed a cupcake from the counter and shoved it into her mouth. At least it kept her from talking. Which is more than could be said for Fiona.

"I need you to clean the pool tonight-" she began. Laurie read her father's quote again. And something inside her changed.

"No!" she told Fiona. For the first time in eight years.

"I quit," she said, the words coming out before she had a chance to think. "I quit this job, I quit your family-and I'm moving out!"

"And just where do you think you're going to live?" Fiona asked in a cool voice.

Laurie hadn't thought that far ahead, but before she had a chance to reconsider, Sierra jumped in.

"With me!" she said, throwing her arms around Laurie in a triumphant hug. Fiona looked as if she'd been slapped in the face.

"You can't just walk out of here," she spluttered.

"Watch me," Laurie said. And, feeling stronger than she'd felt in a long time, she walked purposefully toward Fiona, who backed away.

"You can mess with your hair, your face, your nose, and whatever else you want," Laurie told her angrily. "You can mess with my dad's diner. But you can't mess with me." And she stormed out.

"Wait for me!" Sierra called, heading for the door.

"Walk out that door and you're fired," Fiona warned.

"That won't be necessary," Sierra responded with a grin. "'Cause I quit!" She advanced on Fiona, who backed away from the very tall, very angry waitress.

"You know what?" she asked, only inches from Fiona's face. "The only reason I ever stayed here was to look after that girl. But now there's nothing stopping me from kicking your butt." She feigned toward Fiona, who yelped in fear and dropped to her knees, hands flying up to cover her nose.

"No, not the face!" she cried. Sierra just shook her head in disgust. "You're not even worth it," she said, walking out the door.

May took a step forward. "I quit, too," she said, and followed Sierra out of the diner.

"Me too," Brock added as he walked out of the diner behind them. "Hey, Sierra, wait up! I need a ride!"

One by one, the customers slowly began to follow their lead, leaving their food, and the diner, behind. Soon the room was empty, except for Fiona and her daughters. Fiona picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off without a word to either of them.

"Way to go, Mom!" Brianna gushed.

"Yeah, you showed them," Gabriella agreed. Fiona glared daggers at her identically idiotic spawn.

"Shut up," she said wearily. And walked out the door herself.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for this chapter. Se you guys next time for chapter #14! In the meantime, please R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, guys! Here's chapter 14, ready to read! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but my computer had some minor problems and I only just got everything cleared up today; bear with me, please!

Thorn: They're still gonna kill you when they see how short this chapter is.

*slaps duck tape over Thorn's mouth* Ignore her and go read the chapter, please, guys. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

Disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose only owns Laurie and Sierra.

* * *

><p>Sierra and Laurie carried Laurie's trunk into the apartment, laying it down carefully on the living room floor. The room was already filled with boxes holding the rest of Laurie's stuff; she was officially free of Fiona.<p>

"I think that's the last of it," Sierra said, flopping down on the couch in exhaustion. "The sofa pulls out into a bed. You sure you'll be okay with it, pet?"

"Are you kidding?" Laurie asked. "Anything's better than living with Fiona."

"I'm starving," Sierra said. "You up for some pizza?"

Laurie's grin faded, and she suddenly looked grim. "I'm going to have to take a rain check," she said. "I've still got some unfinished business to attend to."

"Is this about the kid from the car wash?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah."

"If you want my advice, love," Sierra began. She leaned forward, and in a low voice, suggested, "Hit him where it hurts."

* * *

><p>Laurie threw open the door to the locker room-the boys' locker room, but she didn't care. She barged in and strode down the aisle as the roomful of half-dressed guys scrambled to cover themselves. Laurie didn't even notice; she only had eyes for one person. And there he was, getting suited up for the night's big game.<p>

He spotted her, and his mouth dropped open; speechless.

They remained silent and motionless for a long time as the room cleared out. They just stared at each other. And Laurie just waited.

_I'm not about to be the first to speak._

Finally, Drew found his nerve. "Look, Laurie. . .I know you think I'm a-"

"Coward? Phony?" Laurie suggested.

"Listen, before you rip my head off-"

Laurie interrupted him. "Drew, I didn't come here to yell at you," she said calmly, almost kindly.

"You didn't?"

"I came here to tell you that I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was," she admitted. "But I'm not anymore. The thing is, I really don't care what people think anymore. I have no job, no family, and no money for college. But you know what? I believe in myself, and I know that things are going to be okay." She paused, frowning. "It's you I feel sorry for."

Drew stood up, quick to defend himself. "Hey, you don't understand the pressure I'm under," he protested. "My dad's got my life all worked out for me. I'm trapped. There's nothing I can do."

Gary stuck his head around the corner of the locker room. "Dude, five minutes," he called.

"I'm coming," Drew assured him. He turned back to Laurie. "Can I call you later?"

Laurie looked at him sadly, then shook her head. "I know the guy who sent those e-mails is somewhere down inside you, but I can't wait for him," she said. "Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought." Laurie started to walk out, then paused and turned back.

"I dropped my mask, Drew," she said. "I hope that one day, you can drop yours." She walked out with her head held high.

* * *

><p>Laurie wandered through the empty halls, going over and over the conversation in her mind.<p>

_Did I do the right thing? Did I make a horrible mistake? Thrown away something that could have been-something?_

She shook her head. _No. I did just what I had to do. And things will work out. I just wish I didn't have to do them on my own, as always._

That's when she spotted James, lingering at the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Laurie asked.

"Just thought you could use a friend," he said simply. Laurie gave him a bear hug.

_It's good to know there's at least one person in my life that can always be there when I need him._

"Did you set him straight?" James asked.

"You bet," she said, grinning. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh. . ." James hesitated. "I was actually thinking about going to the game. But I understand if you don't want to go."

"Why wouldn't I?" Laurie asked.

"Really? You'd go to the game?"

Laurie shrugged. "If I don't go, I'll just feel a lot worse. I just want to let Drew, Jessie, and the rest of them know that they didn't break me." Then she smiled at her best friend. "Besides, if I don't go, who else is going to explain the game to you?"

They linked arms and began walking down the hallway together. That's when Laurie noticed James's outfit-cool dress shirt, comfortable slacks; a definite look, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I like what you're wearing," she commented, surprised. "Who are you supposed to be today?"

"Myself," James answered.

"I think it's your best look yet."

* * *

><p>I know it's not one of my longest chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed it; I'll see all of you back here next time for chapter #15, okay? In the meantime, please R+R. No flames, please!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, gang! Well, this is it; after this chapter, all that's left is the epilogue. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me through all 14 previous chapters. Now, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, so onto the chapter! Disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose owns nothing from Pokémon or A Cinderella Story.

* * *

><p>Five minutes to game time, and the air was electric with anticipation. The marching band banged out an almost on-key version of the school fight song, the cheerleaders warmed up the crowd, and Laurie and James found their seats, hoping that this evening would end more successfully than their last encounter with the world of football.<p>

Down on the field, Jessie leaped down from her spot atop the human pyramid, glowing with pride.

_This is going to be _my_ night, I can feel it._

"Drew and I are almost back together," she informed Madison and Caitlin, who, as always, pretended to care. "I mean, we haven't made it official or anything, but it's on." She could hardly wait until the game was over so that she and her champion quarterback could ride off into the sunset.

And there he was-warming up on the side of the field. . .and looking just a bit shell-shocked. He gazed up into the stands and, spotting Laurie, looked away quickly.

"This is the big one, Drew," his father reminded him. "Stay focused and win it, okay? Everyone's counting on you."

Drew just stared at him wordlessly. _What's left to say?_

* * *

><p>The kickoff came and went. The players raced up and down the field. The crowd cheered. Time passed. And in the stands, Laurie tried to care about the game-and tried not to care about one of the players.<p>

"Drew Hayden is racing up the field," the announcer called. "He's at the fifty. . .the forty. . .the thirty. . .uh oh!" One of the Lancers finally caught up with Drew and, with a flying tackle, knocked him to the ground.

"And he's brought down at the twenty two yard line!" the announcer called. "Nine seconds left. Polywhorls are on the twenty two yard line and need one touchdown to win. It all comes down to one person: Drew Hayden."

That's when it began. The chanting.

"Drew! Drew! Drew! Drew!"

Laurie tried, she really did-but she just couldn't take it anymore. The sound of his name surrounded her, his face swan in front of her mind's eye, and suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

"You know what, James?" she said, standing. "I thought I could handle this, but I really can't. I think I have to go."

"Come on, there's only nine seconds left," James protested. Then he realized what the crowed was screaming-and saw the look on Laurie's face. Resigned, he waved her away.

"I'll let you know how it ends."

* * *

><p>Out on the field, Drew leaned into the team huddle, planning their next and last move. He glanced over to the sidelines, where the coach was signaling a play. But then Drew looked past him, up into the stands, where he saw Laurie rising to leave. He followed her progress through the crowd for a moment, then turned back to his team-the guys were all looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to call the play.<p>

_They're counting on me, I know it. So is coach. So is Dad._

And yet-he looked back up to the stands-she was almost through the crowd.

_Am I going to let her walk away from me again? Maybe for the last time? Or am I going to take a chance?_

Drew looked back at his team, then broke out of the huddle.

"Sorry, guys," he said, sprinting off the field without another word.

"Wait a minute," the announcer said, confused. "Something's wrong. Hayden is leaving the field!"

Drew broke through his teammates on the sidelines and was about to chase Laurie when his father grabbed him by the arm.

"Drew, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm out of here," Drew said.

His father looked furious. "You're throwing away your future," he objected.

"No, Dad. I'm throwing away your future." Drew looked his father in the eye and, for the first time in a long time, spoke his mind. "This is the real me."

Realizing he was still holding the football, Drew tossed it off to Ash, who was hovering on the sidelines.

"It's in your hands, pal."

Ash jogged out to the huddle, and Drew pushed his way through the crowd, oblivious to the voices-his father, his coach, his girlfriend, his school-begging him to stay.

_I'm through listening to what other people want from me, what other people need me to be. I know who I am now-and I know who I want to be with._

And there she was, just beyond the field, only an arm's length away. Drew reached out to her, gently grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around, and seeing him, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Drew, the game's not over. What are you doing?"

Drew gently cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her close.

"Something I really should've done a long time ago."

It was Laurie's first real kiss-and it was perfect. The world whirled around her as everything-other than the electrifying touch of his lips on hers-faded away. Nestled in Drew's arms, she finally felt at home, at peace. They were so lost in each other that it took them several minutes to notice the raindrops falling on their heads. After weeks of drought, the skies had opened up. They both looked up, and smiled.

"I'm sorry I waited for the rain," Drew whispered. And, gazing into her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her again.

Back on the field, Ash sloshed through the mud into the end zone, scoring the game-winning touchdown. The bleachers erupted in cheers as the triumphant crowd went crazy. A legion of fans rushed the field, hoisting Ash onto their shoulders-and knocking Jessie facedown into a mud puddle.

It was an ending Laurie and Drew would have loved, but they were too busy to notice. They were lost in each other's arms, lost in their dreams-dreams that had finally come true.

* * *

><p>Now all that's left is the epilogue, which I'll be posting shortly. Please R+R; and no flames, please!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Well, guys, this is it! I'd like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and watching my story. You're all awesome! And now, without further ado, the epilogue! But first, the last disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own a thing from Pokémon or A Cinderella Story.

* * *

><p><em>Afterward, Laurie would never remember whether or not they won the game that day, or how long in rained, or what they'd said to each other out there, under the stars. All she could remember was that kiss, that perfect kiss. And after that kiss, it was like everything fell into place.<em>

_You guys remember that folded piece of paper that fell out of Laurie's fairy tale book? She found it while she was cleaning out her old room. It turned out to be her dad's will. He had told her that she'd find something important in that book and it turned out to be true. According to the will, the diner, the house-everything-belonged to her._

_With the law on her side, Laurie called in the authorities, and Fiona was charged with forgery, grand theft, and being a pain in the ass._

_Speaking of forgery, Laurie also found the _real_ letter from Princeton-at the bottom of Fiona's garbage can. _

_But, after all was said and done, Laurie decided to drop the charges and forgive her stepfamily. With a few conditions._

_Fiona made a deal with the DA and is now working off her debt to society. You can usually find her on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the diner. Laurie's diner. Fiona now works under the watchful eyes of Laurie and her new partners-Sierra, May, and Brock-who are only too happy to keep her in line._

_Even Brianna and Gabriella were able to pitch in, finally putting their synchronization skills to good use-on roller skates. They're happy enough in their busgirl outfits, skating in sync-kinda. Nine times out of ten, of course, the skating lasts about five minutes before they crash into each other and send the food flying._

_And Drew? After a good heart-to-heart, Drew's dad finally saw the light. And according to the brand-new sign hanging in front of Big Andy's Car Wash, all Princeton football fans now get 100% off(but bear in mind, they reserve the right to discriminate against anyone from Harvard and Yale)._

_James, who may have deserved a happy ending most of all, finally got his commercial. It's the one for that new zit cream, 'Believe'. You've probably seen him standing in front of the mirror with his newly clear skin, saying his favorite words: _"Anything is possible, if you just believe."

_Case in point-as a consequence of landing the commercial, James landed the girl. As soon as he became famous-or at least televised-Jessie was all over him._

_James couldn't have cared less. He and Jezebel are now pretty much joined at the hip-and James's never been happier._

_As for Laurie and Drew. . .well, after a whirlwind summer romance, they drove off into the sunset together, Princeton-bound, and lived happily ever after._

_At least, for now. . . ._

_After all, they're only freshmen!_

* * *

><p>Well, guys, we're now officially done with A Cinderella Story-Pokémon Style! I hope you've all enjoyed it-and that you'll try my other current stories, Nights With A Wolf and Yugi's Twin Sister. See you again soon! R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


End file.
